Harry Potter and the Heir of the Legends
by SmellyCat190
Summary: COMPLETED!Harry finds out things he does and doesn't want to know. As 6th year comes, he become accustomed to someone he has never noticed much before. New powers, surprises and love. Please don't go by that. Please RR! CHAPTER 17 UP! T rated
1. A dark night and some OWLs

The night was dark, well, apart from the street lights below, their light shining on the tidy gardens and houses that were Privet Drive. 

A boy could be seen looking from an upstairs window. He was a few inches taller than he had been the previous year, and his looks had greatly improved. His toned body had become more muscled and a six-pack was slowly developing . Also his normally pale skin was tanned, and his hair as messy and his eyes as brilliant green as before. Most of this, of course, had been when his Aunt and Uncle had forced him work long hours in the baking sun.

The boy, no, young man, Harry Potter, was unusual by any means. He enjoyed school, hated holidays, wanted to do homework, and was also a Wizard, and not a normal one by any means.

He was sitting up, staring at the cracks in the cream wall, just to numb the pain.

Only last month, in the Ministry of Magic, he had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin. It was all his fault, he was so sire. If only he had not quit Occulmency. If only Snape had not been so cruel, and Harry was sure, useless. If only he had tried to contact Sirius with the mirror. If only...so many if onlys that he would never fade from his burdened mind.

Ron and Hermione had written to him daily, their letters carefully written incase they upset him, but he felt they were keeping something from him. He did not like this feeling. This had happened to him last year, and it was not something he would take lightly if it happened again.

He escaped from his thoughts, long enough to look at the alarm clock beside his bed, which stated,_"4.59am."_

It was too early to get up, and too late to go to bed, so he started to go back to his thoughts...it was better than falling back into his plagued dreams.

Hermione was actually helping him with these feelings. She kept telling him he was only trying to help, and that Sirius would not want him to be like this. He felt almost normal again, but that place in his heart, would never be filled again...an empy void, just another in his life.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...WAIT!!! Do I like Hermione...?!?"

Harry had been thinking about that question all summer. He started to again, and didn't notice the official looking owl perched on his windowsill. He was snapped back into reality, when the owl gave a large hoot.

"Sorry." Harry muttered apologetically, handing it an owl treat from the cage of a disgruntled Hedwig, and after it took some water, and quickly set off, he looked at the letters that had been left on his bed. There were two letters. The first, were his OWL results, and for the first time that Summer, excitement filled him, as well as nervousness.

**_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results for...Potter, Harold J._**

**_Astronomy:E (Results increased by one mark due to circumstancesduring exam).  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts:O  
Divination: D  
Herbology:A  
History of Magic: T  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration:O_**

Also, from your marks, we are pleased to inform you that you received the highest marks for Defence Against the Dark Arts for the year.

**_Congratulations_**

_**Professor D.G. Fenwick Head of OWL examination board**_

Harry was in shock. He pinched himself, and it REALLY hurt, so he concluded from that that he was awake. He couldn't believe it.

He burst out laughing. He didn't know why, but he felt really happy. This sudden joy made all his depressing thoughts and feelings leave him. This was one of the times this summer he was truly happy.

Suddenly, he remembered the other letter, which had the wax Hogwarts stamp on the back of the envelope it was in.

**_Dear Mr Potter,_**

**_We have enclosed a list for you to fill in due to your results in your previous OWL examinations._**

**_Also enclosed is your Quidditch Captain's badge, due to you being the most senior member of our team,_****_ as well as your Prefect's badge. There will be a meeting on the train to school, where you will be provided with your rota and more details._**

_**Yours sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

Quidditch Captain AND Prefect!

A smile crept again across his face. He never thought he would be a Prefect! Suddenly, another little surprise came through the window. Well, to be more precise, a little bird. Ron's owl, Pig.

He took a letter of its leg, and it continued circling his head, which was slightly frustrating, and he itched to reach out and grab it. Pig was truly like a furry Snitch.

Harry tore off the envelope.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_Hope you're all right, mate. I still haven't got my OWL results. I hope to see you soon. We've been trying, to nothing yet. If not, I'll see you one the train. Anyway, I dunno how you're gonna get here. Mum just said someone would take care of it. Nothing else has been happening...just a pretty boring summer._****__**

Happy Birthday

**_Ron_**

_**(P.S – I hope you like your present!)**_

Harry got the feeling that he wasn't telling him something. This was starting to annoy him. Hermione was also like that. Her letters not as detailed as they once were.

"The Big Book of Quidditch Tactics, Skills and Necessities", Harry read out, grinning like a madman. Ron knew him too well.

He dove into it in a Hermione-like fashion, scouring the different tactics recorded, famous matches and numerous other deials. There was also a section on what to look for in a player for each position.

It was amazing. He knew he would have to thank Ron when he saw him, and senta letter straight to Dumbledore, hoping he could see his friends soon, even if it meant going back to Grimmauld Place...the place he ached to go, yet ached to stay away from.

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


	2. Badges, arrival and betrayal

Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

The next night, at 7.00pm, after another day of back-breaking labour, Harry once again sat in his room, now with a small sandwich and a cool glass of water for his finished chores.

Sipping the water greedily, the air still very humid in Britain at the time, he found a folded note sitting on his bed, in an unfamiliar scrawl stating,

**_'The Burrow. One hour, Potter. Be ready.'_**

Harry quickly started to put away the few of his belongings that had been sitting out into his trunk. He was barely able to shut it, but still, he had to tell his relatives that he was leaving, and that they should perhaps hire a gardener to finish the small shed he had been building for them.

He ran down the stairs, nearly running into Uncle Vernon himself.

"Watch where you are going, boy." He spat.

Even though he had been _slightly_ better to Harry, it was hard to break fourteen years worth of habits in less than a month.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon...I'm just letting you know that I am going to go my friend Ron's house for the rest of the summer. And someone is going to pick me up in about an hour from now."

At this, Uncle Vernon's little eyes nearly came bulging out.

"Those.Those PEOPLE are coming here?!?" His eyes now full of fear. What if they thought he had been treating the boy badly?

"That's right." said Harry with a grin.

At this, Uncle Vernon ran off, obviously trying to find some way of getting out of the house without arising suspicion, and Harry smiled cheerily before lugging his trunk down the stairs, grabbing a quick apple from the fruit bowl,a nd he sat on the stairs waiting.

* * *

Fifty minutes later, there was a sharp knock on the door, and Harry slowly got out his wand from his pocket, before walking over to the door and opening it, finding Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks standing, the first searching the area for any danger and the second standing casually with bubblegum pink hair.

"Hello Potter, you ready?" Moody's deep voice grumbled, making it slightly hard to make out what he was saying.

Harry stared at him, and pointed his wand between the man's eyes.

"How do I know who you say you are?"

Moody nodded approvingly, but seeing that Harry was not relenting, told him something that could only prove to be Mad-Eye Moody.

"I told you last summer to not keep your wand in your back pocket." He grumbled, and Tonks grinned and winked at a blushing Harry, who put his wand in his trouser pocket

"Potter, we haven't got much time. Our portkey is going to be turned on in around 30 seconds. I'll take hold of your trunk, Tonks, you hold onto the owl, and we'll be there soon." Moody informed him. He then held out an old sock.

They stood there silently, having shut the door, and Harry gave Tonks a quick glance, finding Sirius' eyes looking back at him. Swallowing hard, he gathered his emotions. Suddenly Moody started to count down. "10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.now!"

Harry felt the familiar feeling of a hook in his naval, thrusting him forward. His vision blurring, his finger stuck onto the sock, like it had been stuck on with extra super, super glue.

Suddenly, he fell into the familiar living room that was in 12 Grimmauld Place.

Tonks helped Harry, who had fallen ungracefully down onto the ground with Hedwig on top of him, up, and greeted him properly for the first time.

"Hi Tonks, how have things been?" Harry asked, knowing this sounded a little lame.

"Well, nothing much, but I have told Mrs Weasley that you are coming. Though maybe a little later than this. But still, we'll get you out of here; I know what it's like to want to get back to friends. The good old days..."

Harry gave a small smile.

"Now Potter," Moody started again, and Harry truned to face him, "this is very important. I'll go first, then you, then Tonks. Once again, I'll carry the trunk, Tonks, you carry the bird. You got it."

They nodded silently.

"Good. Now I'll go."

He took a handful of Floo powder. "THE BURROW." He yelled, and suddenly, he was gone.

Tonks pushed Harry towards the fire. Again, he took a handful of Floo Powder.

"THE BURROW." He stated clearly, and just as he believed he would throw up his small dinner, he felt Mrs Weasley grab him into a bear hug, although he had not been aware of arriving.

After a minute, Mrs Weasley told him, "Ron and Hermione are up in his room. Go on up, dear."

Just before he went up, he could see Tonks emerging from the fireplace.

Harry went up the stairs quickly, barely making any noise.

He soon made it to Ron's door.

But just as he was about to go in, he heard a whisper. It was Hermione.

"Ron, do you think we should tell Harry? I mean, he's our best friend." There was silence, then he heard Ron say, "No...he's got a lot on his plate..."

"But he deserves to know..."

"...maybe, but that'll just have to wait for a while. We'll sit him down and explain..."

"Explain what?" Harry asked, pushing the door open, and he met two pairs of guilty eyes.

"Well...um...we..." Hermione started, and Harry was sure he had never seen her so uncomfortable.

"Are you two going out?" Harry asked quietly, and slowly they both nodded.

"How long?"

"T-two months..." Ron said bravely, and Harry nodded.

"I thought so...I thought that we could always share secrets, and this is one hell of a big one...I see I'm not needed here. I'll see you both some other time."

He left the room, his eyes reflecting the pain that he had suffered. Secrets had ruined him too much, and left him so little.

As quietly as he could, he made his way downstairs, rushed past Ginny, who looked at him, startled, grabbed his trunk and Hedgwig, then threw a handfull of Floo Powder into the fire, and yelled "12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!"

* * *

I hope you all like the changes...I figured Harry wouldn't want to shout himself hoarse...and calmness is more effective. 


	3. Shocked

Once again, thanks to my reviewers!

* * *

Stumbling out of the fireplace once more, he slowly got up, flushing slightly as he found a room full of Order Members looking at him curiously.

"Um...hi?" Harry said weakly, and gave an even weaker smile.

"Harry, mayI ask why you are here?" A soft voice came from his left, and found none other than Albus Dumbledore looking at him, dressed in periwinkle blue robes.

Harry avoided his eyes, and felt a flare of anger inside of his soul...from deep inside.

"I'm sure you should know, you old coot." He said sarcastically, amidst several mutters. "I mean, you know _everything_, and we all know that the _great_ Albus Dumbledore knows and does everything for the good of everybody...apart from me. Aparently, I'm too much of a child to be able to learn something that will make a huge impact on my life. You could have told me why I had to study with Snape, someone who hates me just because I look like my father, you could have told me, and I wouldn't have gone, and S-_he_ wouldn't have died...PERHAPS IF YOU'D EVEN LOOKED ME IN THE DAMN EYE, THAT MIGHT HAVE GIVEN ME EVEN THE SMALLEST OF REASONS NOT TO BE ANGRY ABOUT LAST YEAR."

"Potter, I suggest that you stop interupting out meeting and stop disrespecting the Headmaster." Snape interupted, snidely, and Harry turned to the man, and even he seemed to flinch at the look in Harry's eyes.

"AND YOU, YOU GREASY OLD BAT! YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME ABOUT OCCLUMENCY AT ALL. 'CLEAR YOUR MIND, POTTER', THAT'S ALL I HEARD. I NEVER LEARNT. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THE HALLWAY, YOU SAW IT OFTEN ENOUGH. AND YOU COULD HAVE SOMEHOW LET ME KNOW THAT HE WAS ALRIGHT, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO GET RID OF THE ONLY FATHER-FIGURE I'VE EVER HAD! BECAUSE OF A STUPID CHILDHOOD RIVALRY. YOU ARE A PATHETIC, SNIVELLING, SELF-IMPORTANT, EGOTISTICAL PERSON! AND I AM NOT A DAMN SPOLIED BRAT! I WAS LOCKED IN A DAMN CUPBOARD FOR TEN YEARS, GIVEN LITTLE OR NO FOOD, TREATED LIKE COMPLETE AND UTTER CRAP, BULLIED, PUNISHED, FORCED TO WORK LIKE A HOUSE-ELF! I'VE NEVER HAD CLOTHES OF MY OWN, I'VE NEVER HAD SHOES OF MY OWN. THE ONLY THING I GOT WERE MY GLASSES, AND THEY'RE BLOODY FREE WITH THE NHS! THERE, A QUICK INLOOK ON THE GREAT LIFE OF HARRY POTTER!"

He went to reply, but Harry, silenced him once again, and stormed out of the room, leavinga silent Order staring between the shocked Potions Master and the now overly-aged Headmaster, and fell straight onto his bed, collapsing asleep as angry tears ran down his flushed face.


	4. The Legends and the gifts

_He was in a desert. The hot sun burning his neck, hitting his overly burnt back making him squirm sli ghtly._

_Scanning his surroundings, he knew he wasn't awake, yet it was such a realistic dream._

_And there in front of him stood two men. One was...he could only be described as Anicent. He had a long, silver beard, bright blue eyes, and long, billowing green dress robes. The other man was taller and younger, and stillslight 'ancient.' He also had a beard, and long,red dress robes._

_"Hello Harold Potter." The older man said calmly, his voice radiating calm and wisdom._

_"Where...where am I? Who are you?" Harry asked. He was not scared, yet feared what they could do to them. They were radiating off a lot of power, and he knew he would never stand a chance if in a duel with them._

_The older man replied, "I am Merlin. Yes, the one from all the stories. Of course, I will explain everything in time."_

_"And I, Harry," said the younger man, "am Godric Gryffindor."_

_Harry's mouth, which was lying open, suddenly shut, when he realised he kept staring at this man...no, this Legend. Both of these Legends._

_"Shall I explain?" asked an apparently amused Merlin._

_Harry nodded his head and Merlin began his story._

_"Well, many years ago, many years before you were born, many years before even Godric was born, I was alive, the most powerful at that time. I had power, knowledge, control, and should I say good looks. Before I died it was prophesised that I would have 2 descendants. The first one would have half my powers, but the second would have double everything I have. Power, knowledge...everything."_

_Harry was in shock. Well, that was an understatement really. Harry was numb, his head trying to take in all the information he was being given._

_"And the reason that I have brought you here is because you are my second Heir. Harry, with this we give you a present that will help you with everything."_

_They handed Harry a wooden trunk. On it, there were 11 locks. It was like Moody's trunk, only larger._

_"Harry," Godric began, "in here, is everything you will need to develop yourself into your destined self. While you are in here, no-one will know if you use magic, or any other thing. Of coure, we know that you would remember well, so we believe that this ist should be adequate."_

_Harry shook his head, resigned, and skimmed it._

**_1 – Apartment_**

**_2 - Kitchen_**

**_3 – Library_**

**_4 – Quidditch Pitch_**

**_5 – Athletics Training Ground_**

**_6 – Workshop (to make broomsticks etc.)_**

**_7 – Gym_**

**_8 – Terrain Training_**

**_9 – Advanced Magic Training_**

_**10 – Healing Parlour (heals all in seconds)**_

_Harry stared at them. Merlin continued to explain._

_"Before we begin, here is the key."_

_A key appeared in front of him, complete with a chain. The chain was made of gold, and the key, also made of gold, with 2 large rubies on it. _

_"Harry, no-one else can take this from you. It will stay with you, and only you can take it on and off.__ Now, let me explain about the different places inside the box."_

_And so he continued. It was fascinating to listen. One hour outside the box equalled 16 hours inside the box. Apart from in the Library where one hour outside was a day inside. Everything Harry could have wanted was there, inside the box._

_"Now Harry, we will train you ourselves inside the Advanced Magic Training every night. And even if you fall asleep outside, we will bring you there. There, you will learn what we know, and we will test you on what you know. Also, you will need this."_

_They handed Harry a small package. He eagerly opened it and found two things. First, a gold plated watch. It had a Gryffindor lion on the face and had buttons for all ten of the sections of the box._

_"You can use it to get to the other places quickly, even if you are elsewhere, you can still go back to your box. All sections are open 24/7, free for your use. It also has global time, and an actual watch. Now, open your other present."_

_Harry opened a smaller box, and saw some eye drops. He stared at them curiously._

_"Those Harry, can make you see all. You will be able to tell Animagus, Squibs, practically even those in disguises apart. It will really help in later life. Just put in those drops, once every month, and when they run out, you will not need to use them anymore, and will still be able to see. You will also be able to see through invisibility cloaks."_

_Harry was really pleased, and thanked them._

_"Oh really Harry, it was no problem at all. It is a pleasure giving it to someone who can and will use it well. Whenever you wake up, please feel free to explore the box." He said as Harry put on his watch and put in some of the eye drops._

_"Also Harry, your magical powers will improve, your thirst for knowledge will grow, and your looks, they will greatly improve. You could even do better than that Hermione Granger girl."_

_Harry laughed. He doubted if he could._

_"Harry, I'm being serious, and I'm sure she could make great use of the library. Now, also, I'm going to do something now that will again help you."_

_"What is..." Harry began, but Merlin shouted, "Langue Totalus!"_

_Suddenly, Harry felt different. Gryffindor and Merlin were talking in another language, and he actually understood what they were saying._

_"Harry, what we have done, is put a language knowledge on you. This means can understand all languages, even make up your own, and other people, who you choose, will understand it with you. No learning required."_

_They smiled._

_"Now Harry, we must go, but before we do, what we want to say is to make up with your friends, be a bigger person. You will not regret it."_

_Suddenly, before Harry could say anything, he was plunged into the normalness of sleep._


	5. Exploring and forgiveness

He awoke with a start. He had had such a realistic dream. Oh, how he wished it had been real.  
  
And that was when he looked at his arm. There, strapped on, was the watch. And there, around his neck, the key to his box. On his bedside table were the drops, and immediately, he put them in.  
  
Immediately, his vision was improved greatly. He now decided to go into his box.  
  
First, he went into the apartment. There was a note sitting on the table. It said:  
  
_"All food that you desire in the fridge, all drinks in the cooler, spare guest rooms for friends, and large television with surround sound, for all movies desired.  
  
GG and M_  
  
The apartment was large. On the walls were pictures of Harry's friends and there were some of his mum and dad. Even ones of Sirius. He was really happy.  
  
It had comfortable chairs, large TV, stereo, practically everything Harry wanted. It even had the decoration he would have wanted. He also had a nice surprise when he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was packed full of food and drinks, even all his favourites including some of Mrs Weasley's home made cooking.  
  
Next, he went to the library. It was about 5 times as large as the Hogwarts library. It had books on everything. He even felt his new thirst for knowledge kicking in and decided to read some of the books.  
  
He never thought he would go into a library and read a book, just like Hermione, but soon, his thirst for knowledge had led him into some interesting facts, hexes and information that would really help him. Later that day, (5 minutes later from when he woke up), he decided to go through to the next part, which had sports. He was amazed by all the Quidditch books. It had everything he would need for Gryffindor to win the cup, he was sure of it.  
  
He continued round all of the sections of the box. He went to the Athletics training ground, and found a note saying:  
  
_Your agility will also increase._  
  
He agreed, and after running round, and swimming in the Olympic sized swimming pool, he decided to go to the next section.  
  
Next, to the workshop. He designed a new broomstick for himself. It would be the best one ever made. Light, durable, nothing wrong, and nothing faster. He planned to work on it over the summer and get practice on it in the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
And so he continued on. The terrain training had all types of different weather and challenges. There was a fighting simulator inside every one, so he could practice.  
  
The Quidditch Pitch was brilliant. It had everything he needed, plus virtual simulators for every position, which would be good practice for Ron and himself.  
  
The gym had every single feature of a state-of-the-art-gym. After working out there for many inside the box hours, he already had a 6 pack, and muscles. Also, the Healing Parlour. It was magnificent. As soon as he went in, there were cures for everything. Curses, hexes, broken bones, everything. There was even a teeth whitening place in it. There Madam Pomfrey would probably worry, as he was a regular visitor to the hospital wing.  
  
And so he continued on. And after 2 hours of outside time, he came back to his bedroom. There, he found yet another note.  
  
_Harry, you will age by outside time only. If you spend a day inside, you will only age 10 minutes. Please enjoy.  
  
GGM_  
  
_(P.S – Take our advice about your friends, and let them enjoy this as well. There is a spell on this, so that if anyone knows, they cannot tell, even under all curses.)_  
  
Harry decided then, that he would take the advice given to him the previous night. He would go back to The Burrow, and would enjoy his summer, even if they had been stupid, he knew they had their reasons for not wanting to say.  
  
He ran downstairs, to were he found Dumbledore standing there, apparently waiting for him.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Harry?" He sounded concerned.  
  
"Yes Sir. I have decided to go to the Burrow after breakfast Sir, if that's ok with you."  
  
"Of course Harry. I could not deprive you of summer with your friends. Also they're going to Diagon Alley later, so you can go with them. Also, Miss Granger is back. Her parents talked to Mrs Weasley, and decided that they are not doing anything wrong, but should have been more considerate, and so will be serving punishments while at the Burrow."  
  
Harry smiled, the Golden Trio would be together again in good spirits.  
  
After a huge breakfast, which consisted of a fry, Tonks and Dumbledore got his trunk and Hedwig again, while Harry took his other trunk, which for code, he decided to call his Legend trunk. Dumbledore stared at it, maybe because he didn't see it yesterday, and asked Harry were it came from.  
  
Harry, knowing that he couldn't lie to him, explained what had happened. Dumbledore looked shocked.  
  
"Harry, have you ever heard of the Heir of the Legends?"  
  
"No Sir. What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's actually a who. You are the Heir of the Legends Harry."  
  
"But how..." Harry began, but Dumbledore began to explain to him the Legend about the Legend of the Heirs.  
  
"Well, it has been rumoured for years about this second Heir of Merlin, Heir of Gryffindor himself. It was rumoured after the prophecy about it was made. People began to think the Heirs would be soon. I knew that Gryffindor himself was one. Then I began to wonder who the second Heir was. The Sword of Gryffindor, which you pulled out of the hat in your second year, actually once belonged to Merlin. It was also in that prophecy hat only the true Heir of the Legends could produce that sword. Gryffindor was only the Heir of the Legend. The first air was never prophesied too much. But the second, with double the power would become the greatest wizard alive in their time. Actually, more great than Merlin himself."  
  
Harry was shocked at everything that Dumbledore knew.  
  
"And you are being taught by them, are you Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Well, they will teach you well. Now, we shall go off to the Burrow."  
  
Tonks, carrying his trunk, went first. Soon, she had disappeared; and Harry went next, carrying his Legend trunk.  
  
"The Burrow." He said.  
  
Soon, he was back in the again familiar settings that were the Burrow. Mrs Weasley came over to him again, grasping him in a motherly hug.  
  
"Would you like to go upstairs, Harry?" She said cautiously.  
  
"Yes, OK, Mrs Weasley, thank you."  
  
Harry ran upstairs, and into Ron's room.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting talking. Harry set down his Legend trunk.  
  
They looked up, sadness in their eyes.  
  
"Harry..." Ron began, but Harry cut them off.  
  
"Listen, I know this will take a while to explain, so hold on to me." They stared at him, but did what he had asked. He pushed the number 1 on his watch, and they were in Harry's apartment.  
  
"Wow Harry! What is this, what's happening?"  
  
Harry proceeded to explain everything that had happened to him, explaining all the details of the rooms, and he explained to them he was just shocked. He was sorry, they were sorry, and all was good.  
  
"Harry, can I have a look in the library?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Can I go to the Quidditch pitch with you, to the simulators."  
  
"Well, why don't we go to the Library first, I want to show you both something."  
  
They followed Harry to the Library. Over the previous few hours, he had read how to make them learn and understand their chosen language which no- one else would understand unless they wanted them to.  
  
Harry had also explained to them about what Dumbledore had taught him as well.  
  
He raised up his hand, gave it a flick and said, "Langue Newus Potterish."  
  
Suddenly, they knew a totally new language, which Harry had happily decided to call Potterish. They could write it, speak it, understand it, everything.  
  
Back in English, Ron said, "Wow, Harry. This is so cool. If we want to make plans, we can talk Potterish and no-one will understand!"  
  
"I know Ron, it will be so cool!" Harry replied. He continued, "Hermione, why don't you look round the library, and Ron and I will go to the simulators beside the Quidditch Pitch. But first Ron, I have a present for you. Follow me."  
  
Hermione stayed put, and began staring fascinated at the books.  
  
Ron followed Harry to the workshop. There, Harry showed him two broomsticks. Not finished, but nearly. Harry had done them while he was bored earlier.  
  
"Ron, these are going to be the perfect brooms. No broomstick in the world will be better in any way, and we will be the owners on them, the LightningBolt 1 2. I'll have 1 and you will have 2."  
  
Ron's face was a picture of delight, glee, and happiness, all in one.  
  
"Oh Harry, thank you, thank you so much."  
  
"They are nearly finished, a few minutes work. So, let's finish them. Together"  
  
They continued working on them, making them as perfect as perfection would allow them. All they had to do was paint them.  
  
They decided to paint them medium blue, with gold lightning marks down it. And in gold lightning bolt like letters, they wrote the names.  
  
Harry and Ron were staring in awe at them.  
  
"Harry, can we take them to the Quidditch Pitch now?"  
  
"Yeah, let's practice with the Quaffle. I'll throw it at you, and you can practice saving, then we'll go on the simulators."  
  
Soon, they were ready to kick off. The pitch had automatic commentary, it was exciting and informative. Harry got out a Quaffle from one of the many Quidditch ball sets.  
  
They kicked off. The brooms were indeed perfect. The fast speed, getting used to controlling it was easy, and they also went by his their thoughts as well, which was handy if they were stuck, they would say, "automatic" and the broom would go by their thoughts. Saying "manual" put it back to normal.  
  
It was brilliant fun. Then after, they went on the simulators. They could choose from different weather and difficulty of opponents. There was also a training part, which was brilliant.  
  
Soon, they went back to the Library, met Hermione and went back to the apartment.  
  
After raiding the ever refilling fridge, cooler, and lounging down on the sofa, they began to discuss the Legend trunk.  
  
"It's amazing Harry." Hermione began. "I learnt so many things. Practically every book I wanted was there."  
  
"Yeah mate, well done on such a brilliant box." Ron said, while stuffing pumpkin pasties into his mouth.  
  
Hermione sighed. He would never learn manners, would he?  
  
They continued talking, and decided to go back into the normal world, since they had spent about 8 hours inside the box (inside time) (1/2 hour outside time).  
  
They decided to go back out, but return later to do their homework, with the Homework Help.  
  
They came out of the box, just in time for them to hear Mrs Weasley calling them for dinner. 


	6. Food, decisions and admissions

They rushed down the stairs, greeted to a sight of pure delight. Mrs Weasley had really outdone herself. The food was stacked high, and above all, it was delicious as well.  
  
They talked a lot during dinner, catching up on what the others had done over the summer. Fred and George came in during dinner, after working in their shop. According to them, they were doing really well, and had put a lot of money into the family vault.  
  
This pleased Harry. The Weasley's were the people who deserved money most in the world. They went kind, loving, caring and considerate. But most of all, they had helped him so many times with their good grace and their love.  
  
It was with a full stomach that Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs up to Ron's room, hearing the ghoul in the attic throwing things about. It had been doing this much recently since Fred and George didn't make that much noise any more. That was made in their shop.  
  
They soon were back in the trunk, happily discussing what was said over dinner. But there was still one thing bugging him.  
  
"Do I like Hermione?"  
  
He never thought about it much now, but spending so much time with her had made him think differently. However, Ron soon answered that question for him.  
  
"So Hermione, are we still, you know." Ron began. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
Harry felt pleased for them, slowly realising his answer was clear.  
  
NO.  
  
Ron again asked Harry the question he was just about to ask himself.  
  
"So what about you Harry mate? Who's top of your list then?"  
  
Harry thought for a second. His mind came to an answer, but he couldn't tell them.  
  
Ron saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Come on. I won't kill you." He paused to laugh, but Harry felt that he may just do that.  
  
"No, I can't." Harry said.  
  
As if reading his mind, Hermione suddenly realised who he was talking about. The look on his face, all the clues had been there. For the smartest witch in the year, that was pretty slow.  
  
"HARRY! Just tell me!" Ron moaned.  
  
Harry looked at him defiantly.  
  
"Ok, but if I tell you, you have to promise me you will not kill me."  
  
"Deal mate. So, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Well." Harry took a deep breath. ".it's Ginny."  
  
Ron's face was hard to read.  
  
"That's brilliant mate!" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry was confused.  
  
"I've been trying to get you two together for AGES!!"  
  
Harry said, "Wow. I never knew. I just regret now that I didn't realise this while Ginny actually liked me."  
  
Harry felt his stomach drop. He was really unhappy.  
  
"Well Harry. I think differently." Hermione stated.  
  
"Why do you think that? You told me yourself that she was over me."  
  
"Harry, do you really think that her crush went away? She only went out with Michael to see how you reacted."  
  
Harry started smiling, but another realisation came.  
  
"And what about Seamus? They're going out."  
  
Harry's smile faded.  
  
"Harry, she only did that to wind Ron up."  
  
Ron was livid. "When I get my hands of Finnegan for even pretending to go out with her I'm gonna."  
  
He drifted away, planning plans of torture for him.  
  
Hermione continued, "And as you can see, it worked."  
  
Harry sniggered. The smile lit up his face for the first time in a while.  
  
Soon, after Ron came back from his "planning", Ron and Hermione decided to help him. Hermione was the "insider" of course, since she was one of Ginny's best friends.  
  
They continued discussing this, Harry thinking why he couldn't concentrate much, but he thought that may because thoughts like THAT came into his head.  
  
Soon, they came out of the box, full of plans and ideas to help Harry in his new quest.  
  
Hermione then went to Ginny's room, where she was staying, and Harry and Ron immediately fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione climbed down the stairs that led to Ginny's room and opened the door gently.  
  
Ginny was sitting on her bed reading, her eyes scanning every detail of the pages, taking it in.  
  
Hermione went over to her.  
  
Ginny looked up from her book.  
  
"Hi Hermione. What do you want?" Ginny said sweetly.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking we should catch up, you know, cause we haven't really talked, have we?"  
  
Ginny considered this for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Let's get some food and stay up talking."  
  
They both giggled and started downstairs, tip-toeing all the way. They grabbed some food and just as quietly came back upstairs.  
  
They were soon in deep conversation.  
  
Hermione thought that the topic of boys would never come, but it was actually Ginny who brought it up.  
  
"So.you and my big brother, I always thought so. Actually, everyone did, but we knew that you were in denial."  
  
"Very funny Ginny." Hermione chuckled. "So, what about you? It's obviously Harry."  
  
"I do not!" Ginny said, while blushing hardly.  
  
"Ginny, come on. Admit it!" Hermione said in a stern yet funny voice.  
  
"Ok, I do, but please don't tell him!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Ginny, what would you say if I told you that he likes you back. That what you have always wished for has come true."  
  
"Well, I'd say that I was either dreaming, or being tricked."  
  
"Well, you're wrong." Hermione smiled. "Follow me."  
  
Ginny, looking confused yet interested followed Hermione upstairs.  
  
They reached Ron's room and opened the door. 


	7. Love, warnings and broomsticks

They looked inside the room, amazed.  
  
Harry and Ron had in fact not gone asleep, and while the girls had talked, they had lit at least a hundred beautifully scented candles. Ron had complained that his room was going to smell "girly" in the morning, but he secretly like the smell, asking Harry what the scent was called.  
  
The candles lit up Ginny's face, and Harry looked up, seeing the light make her look like an angel.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and took her outside of the room, where they pressed their ears up against the door.  
  
"Harry, it's beautiful!" Ginny said. She smiled.  
  
"Well, it's all for you Ginny. Ginny, I know you like me, and Ginny, I like you too. I started to feel like this after you were taken down to the Chamber of Secrets. I was scared I was going to lose you and never be able to tell you how I felt. I felt the same in fourth year, and last year. Ginny, I feel much more than "like" towards you. Ginny Weasley, I love you."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped.  
  
"Harry, I love you too, I really do, but you better put those out, because they may burn down the house."  
  
Harry laughed, and came over to her. She looked into his deep, bright green eyes, and saw love and joy.  
  
"As Shakespeare himself once said," thought Hermione, "the eyes are the true reflector of the heart."  
  
He kissed her, with all the passion he could muster, they came apart, and Ron came bursting into the room, with Hermione in tow.  
  
Hermione went over to Harry, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"That was so, so, so beautiful Harry." She said through sobs of joy.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." He whispered to her. They both smiled.  
  
Ron went over to hug Ginny.  
  
"Finally, I thought that we would have to do something about you to this year." Ron said.  
  
Suddenly aware that Mrs Weasley may come into the room, they blew out all the candles, and feeling a little light headed, they went to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- The next morning, they awoke to the smell of bacon, egg and sausage. It smelled delicious by all means and Ron's food searching nose also found that there was some toast and some tea as well.  
  
Of course, his nose was as good as ever, and when they arrived downstairs, they saw bacon, egg, sausage, toast and a few pots of tea.  
  
After Mrs Weasley shoved about 4 or 5 sausages onto his plate, he looked up and saw Ginny smiling at him. He smiled back. Everyone at the table seemed to notice this, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Harry and Ginny are in love, you know!" said Ron  
  
Harry and Ginny lunged for him at the same, but everyone had caught on already.  
  
"So Harry, you better watch out," joked Fred, who had come with George for some breakfast, "she has lots of brothers ready to kick our ass if you do anything to her. Understand?" he now said that in a half-joking way.  
  
"Fred! Watch your language!" Mrs Weasley scolded him.  
  
"Ok Mum. I meant arse Harry."  
  
"FRED!"  
  
"Ok Mum. Relax. I meant buttocks, backside, whatever makes you happy."  
  
Everyone at the table apart from Mrs Weasley was in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Molly, relax." Stated Mr Weasley. He didn't like his wife in a bad mood, in fact, it scared him a little.  
  
"Still," continued Ron, trying to drag them away from an awkward silence "only a couple of weeks till school starts again!"  
  
At the word couple, Harry and Ginny had again lunged at him, but to hear the word school made them sit back down, looking very embarrassed.  
  
"Yes, and we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to get your school supplies." Mrs Weasley said.  
  
Everyone was happy, and the day continually stayed so. After de-gnoming the garden, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, they decided to go up to Ron's room.  
  
They sat there talking, and Harry, having a sudden urge to go inside the box realised he was only allowed to have two people in at a time.  
  
As though in answer to his thoughts, a piece of parchment appeared in his hands. It said:  
  
"Bring them in two at a time, but many can stay inside."  
  
He showed it to Ron and Hermione.  
  
They nodded.  
  
Ginny, who was holding Harry's hand suddenly found her in a different place with Harry, who then disappeared and came back again with Ron and Hermione.  
  
She launched into a tirade of questions, and they explained everything to her.  
  
"Wow Harry, impressive." Ginny said amazed.  
  
"So Ginny, are you going to try out for the Quidditch Team this year?" Harry asked while eating a couple of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will," was the muffled reply that came as she had just put about 10 different types of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans in her mouth as a dare.  
  
"Cool, do you wanna follow me for a second?"  
  
Ron and Hermione got up as well, but he signalled for them to sit down and took Ginny to the workshop.  
  
After he showed her the LightningBolts 1 + 2, he dragged her over to another cupboard. She opened the door to find another broomstick.  
  
"Ginny, I know this isn't as good as the LightningBolts, but I thought that if you were going to be a chaser, then you might as well have a better broom, and it's actually better than the Firebolt. I leave you to name it, and then we'll paint it."  
  
She hugged him, her eyes full of delight, and then she thought about it for a moment. What should she call it?  
  
"Ok, I think I'll call it the ChaserRacer." She laughed, but Harry did agree that it suited, especially since she was going to be a chaser.  
  
"I know I sound a little demanding, but could I have it in Gryffindor colours?"  
  
"Sure, your broom, your choice." He said with a grin.  
  
Soon, after it was finished, they grabbed their brooms and went to get Ron and Hermione, so they could practice.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at them as they came in, and soon came over and complimented the ChaserRacer. Hermione looked a little sad. Harry brought her over to a corner.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"It's just that you gave them both broomsticks, handmade, and you didn't get me anything. Not meaning to sound greedy."  
  
"Well, actually, I do, if you'd like to follow me."  
  
Hermione followed him to the library.  
  
Harry led her over to the corner. There, in front of them, was a simple wallet.  
  
"Harry, what is this?" Hermione asked, wondering why he would give her a wallet.  
  
"Well Hermione, this is a special wallet. Whenever you want a book, it will produce you with book vouchers, all valid of course, and all free. They count anywhere, and never expire. Plus since I know you won't be able to fit them all in your trunk, here is a special box. It will shrink and stay inside your pocket, any number of books can fit, and just say the name of the one you want and it will find it, it will always keep them in alphabetical order, and also, if you tap it three times and say, "take me in", it will take you inside, where it will spread to become a large library, where a day inside is an hour outside. There's a fridge, and water cooler also. Just like mine."  
  
Hermione lunged at him and kissed him on the cheek. She was really excited, and now knew what the others felt like when they received their broomsticks.  
  
"This would definitely be a good place to study for exams." She thought to herself.  
  
They were soon back in the apartment and ready to the Quidditch Pitch, Hermione left her box in the living room, and they all left.  
  
They were soon ready to kick off the ground, and got a quaffle, and were going to pass it around and get used to controlling their broomsticks properly. Even Hermione, who had gotten a Firebolt from the store, was going to have a fly around with them.  
  
Soon, a whistle went over the speaker, and they kicked off. The feeling of freedom made Harry feel alive, and made him forget whatever problems he had before.  
  
Ron and Ginny, never having one of the best brooms before, were absolutely ecstatic.  
  
Even Hermione, who had never really taken to flying, enjoyed herself.  
  
After 20 minutes or so, inside time, they came down, and started talking about them. How it was like they went on their thoughts instead of their movements, and so they continued, until Harry said to Ginny about the simulators.  
  
"Ginny, I want to see what you're like at the Chaser simulator, so I know if you're good enough, no offence." Harry said, not really as an order, but more like a request.  
  
"Don't worry, no offence taken. Sure, I'll give it a go."  
  
So, they set off to the simulators, and to Harry's surprise, Hermione wanted to have a go at the Beater simulator.  
  
"Why do you want to Hermione?" asked Harry. "I thought you would prefer Chaser."  
  
"Well, with the bat, I have a little protection, plus I can just pretend the bludger is Snape's head. I can tell you, it would go far.  
  
Harry laughed, and asked Hermione to have a go at Beater simulator, to see what she was like but he wanted to test Ginny first.  
  
Soon Ginny entered the simulator, and came out after about 25 minutes, when the seeker on her team caught the snitch.  
  
"It was 260-70 to us." Ginny grinned.  
  
Harry went and checked her scores, and saw replays of her best work.  
  
He came out and said.  
  
"Ginny, I can safely say that you're in. Now Hermione, you wanted to have a go at the Beater simulator."  
  
Ron burst out laughing. Harry, Ginny and Hermione gave him a glare and he soon went quiet.  
  
Hermione stepped inside, and they decided to enter and watch. They took seats near the middle and the game began.  
  
Harry had to admit that Hermione was pretty good, though that was because she didn't want to get hit with the bludger, and she wanted to let out pented up frustration.  
  
The seeker on the other team was making a dive, a triumphant look on his face. Hermione noticed this and aimed a bludger at him. He was just about to grab the snitch when a bludger came and hit him in the face, and Hermione's team's seeker caught the snitch. With the game ended, they all went outside.  
  
"Wow Hermione. How did you ever get that good?" Ron asked, gaping.  
  
"Well, I play a lot of tennis and badminton at home. I played a lot over the summer, and I am actually a county champion for my age group." She said while blushing furiously.  
  
"Wow Hermione. Make sure you come to the tryouts. I can safely say you're on the team as well."  
  
Hermione smiled, and Harry told her, "You can keep the broom."  
  
Hermione stared at him, too lost for words.  
  
"But Harry, these cost a fortune. I couldn't afford it...."  
  
"Well Hermione, I know that you deserve it. Anyway, it's a lender; because I'm gonna make you your own broom as well. Oh, and by the way, don't tell anyone where you got these." He directed this at Rona and Ginny as well.  
  
Hermione took Harry over to one side.  
  
"But Harry, what about the box, and the wallet, it's more than you are giving Ron and Ginny, and....."  
  
Harry put a finger up to her lips.  
  
"Listen, you have supported me through thick and thin, even when no-one else in the world believed me, including Ron you did, and this is my extra special thanks. Now...."  
  
He turned to the others.  
  
"I have a broomstick to make, now, if you will excuse me." He turned around and headed for the workshop.  
  
Around 5 box hours later, while the others were watching FRIENDS on the T.V., Hermione explained to Ron and Ginny how it worked, and explained the program, Harry's voice came out over a hidden speaker.  
  
"Hermione, if you could make your way to room number 5 please." Harry said.  
  
Hermione walked down the tunnel and came out at the sign saying number 5. "So Hermione, what do you want to call it?" Harry asked.  
  
There in front of Hermione was a beautiful, non-painted, broomstick. Harry had shaped it beautifully, and could now make them much quicker.  
  
"Well, what about..........WindRacer."  
  
"Good idea. What colour do you want it? Do you want it like mine? Or like Ginny's? Or even your own style? Now, mine is like looking at the night sky during a lightning storm, while being polished. Ginny's is like a Gryffindor flag. You could have yours like a book. Or like some sort of tornado or Hurricane."  
  
(Sorry for overloading you all with a lot of questions)  
  
"Well Harry, I was hoping to have something like a tornado. You know, like in the movie Twister."  
  
So Harry and Hermione began, and soon it was finished, gleaming new, the name shining proudly.  
  
They called Ron and Ginny and began, once again, to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
After another game, they went to the changing rooms, showered and came back out.  
  
It was now about an hour after they entered the box, outside time, and carrying their broomsticks and Hermione also carrying her box. She had put her wallet in her pocket, and had not shown it to anyone else, and did not intend to do so, as they may take it as favouritism.  
  
Harry looked at his watch, to see how long dinner would be, when he found a button on his watch he hadn't pressed before. He pushed it and a new part came up. It was just like the Weasley's clock. On it there was, School, Home, Danger, Work, Mortal Peril and Hurt. It had pictures of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Remus.  
  
Harry smiled, and his new food sensitive nose picked up the scent of his favourite foods.  
  
He walked downstairs and nearly had a heart attack. 


	8. Best birthday ever and shocking info

People came jumping out at him, yelling at the same time, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Harry's heart nearly stopped out of the shock, but was soon back to normal. There was a large pile of presents sitting in the corner, and a cage as well, covered in wrapping paper.  
  
There were a lot of people there. 16 years old and how could he forget it was his birthday?  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and all the members of the Order were there also including Mrs Figg and Hagrid. All his friends from school were there as well, and was pleasantly surprised to see Charlie and Bill, who both got time off from work.  
  
Mrs Weasley had again produced a lovely food, and since there were so many people, she made it a buffet as there were simply too many to fit around the table. It included, to Harry's delight, steak, ham and sausage rolls.  
  
After that, there was a large chocolate birthday cake, it had "Happy Birthday Harry" written on the top, and it had the Gryffindor Lion on it, as well as a snitch. Also, there was ice-cream, profiterole, chocolate log, doughnuts and so much more.  
  
At last, it was a time to open his presents.  
  
Even though Ron had given him his gift early, (the Quidditch Book) he had given him some sweets, chocolate, and some Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Products.  
  
Hermione had given him a lot of books. As a thank you, she had got him all the books about Quidditch tactics she could find, and Harry automatically sent them to his Library's Quidditch Section, where they were automatically sorted out.  
  
Ginny had given him a locket. It had a picture of Harry, her, Ron and Hermione together inside it. Harry kissed her on the cheek, and everyone wolf-whistled. Trying to ignore this, he moved on to the next present.  
  
Fred and George themselves gave Harry a certificate which showed he know owned 1/3 of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and a note telling him that 20% of their profits would go into his vault at Gringotts.  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley gave him a jumper, some more food, and new dress robes. They were black with a gold rim on them.  
  
Hagrid had given him some home-made toffee, some home-made toffee and a book about giants.  
  
He opened all the Order's gifts, to find a lot of books about defence, Auror training and even one of "The Un-Authorised Biography of Harry Potter" which he found was very accurate.  
  
Next, it was Lupin who gave him a gift. Inside, there where three mirrors inside, and a note explaining about them.  
  
"Harry, there are three mirrors, one each for you, Ron and Hermione. They are called Tiny Talkers. James, Sirius and I used these when we were in detention, because since there were only two of the mirrors, we thought it would be better. You will always know when someone is calling you. Just tap it and it will open. If you want to call someone, just tap it and say the person's name. If you want a three way conversation, tap it and say "All" and it will call both."  
  
Harry went over and thanked Lupin personally before opening his friend's gifts. They all consisted of food, pranks and books.  
  
He then moved on to the final gift, the cage. He ripped off the paper, and inside, there was a beautiful Phoenix. This one was different though. It had beautiful gold and silver marks down its back as well. A girl and he could tell that this was related to Fawkes, maybe even his daughter. Dumbledore then produced a book about caring for Phoenixes, and Harry thanked him a lot. He decided to name her Lily, after his mother. He asked Dumbledore about the marks and explained:  
  
"Harry, this is what is known as a Pure Phoenix. It is rarer, and there are only about 5 living today. Fawkes is its father (is Fawkes boy or girl?) and because of the mix between the mother and father, she became a Pure Phoenix. They live longer than normal Phoenixes and have the same powers, but stronger. They are able to be called on, and will provide true loyalty to you. Take good care of her."  
  
"I will sir, I will."  
  
Harry's grin showed it all. He was having the best summer of his life. His friends travelled here for his party, his results had been good, Quidditch Captain and Prefect, and there was more to come.  
  
A large brown owl came in the window. Harry noticed a Gringott's symbol on it. He opened it up.  
  
"Dear Mr Potter, We have sent this to inform you that your inheritances from Mr and Mrs James Potter, and Mr Sirius Black have now been put into your fault. They all decided that you should receive this on your 16th birthday. We were told to inform you that the money already in your vault is just your trust fund. Now your overall bank balance is:  
  
53,935,457 Galleons, 14 Sickles and 21 Knuts.  
  
G.R.T. Reksatop Head of Inheritances at Gringotts Bank of Diagon Alley"  
  
Harry was staring, wide-eyed, at the letter, and seeing that everyone was staring at him as if he was crazy, he went to stuff it inside his pocket, when it burst into a ball of flames.  
  
"Bank statement Harry?" Lupin asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I once didn't know they done that, put it in my pocket, and my robes went alight. People found it funny until they realised I couldn't actually get my robes off.  
  
Everyone laughed at the image he had just given them.  
  
"Everyone, I want to thank you all for coming here, and for all the wonderful gifts, which I am sure, are going to come in very handy." Harry yelled over the talking people.  
  
At this, he sat down, and everyone rushed up for more food.  
  
After most of the people had left, he talked to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, thanks for the Phoenix. I'll make sure I take care of her brilliantly." He said, just as Lily landed to his shoulder.  
  
"No problem Harry. I also see that you received news of your inheritance. There is actually something else they left to you as well. Hold on."  
  
At that he vanished, and in a few minutes, he returned with a small box.  
  
"Another box!" Harry mumbled under his breath. Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"Now Harry, it contains some important things. Maybe you would like to open it somewhere else?" He asked looking around.  
  
Harry nodded and Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. In a second, they were in Dumbledore's office.  
  
There, Lily flew over to Fawkes and sat next to him. Dumbledore continued talking.  
  
So Harry, are you ready?  
  
Harry nodded and opened up the lid and found two things. First, there was a small key, and secondly, there was a letter.  
  
He opened the letter.  
  
"Dear Harry, Our Son,  
  
If you are reading this, we have not managed to reach your sixteenth birthday. Hopefully, one of us is still with you, but if not, then we are sorry, especially if you have to live with Petunia, though hopefully Sirius is taking care of you. We hope you are well and are doing well in school and that your friends are as well. We know all about you being the Heir of the Legends, and you will know by now, but there is something else. You see, the powerful a witch or wizard is, is the earlier that they show signs of magic. It is a well known logic. You showed signs VERY early. We are not completely sure when this started, but it in your first year."  
  
Harry nearly fainted, and Dumbledore, knowing the contents of the letter, just chuckled.  
  
The letter continued.  
  
"I know you probably were VERY shocked by that, and we were as well. These powers are your natural powers, and with the added power that you have been given, you could probably become greater than Merlin himself.  
  
Anyway, you now know about your inheritance. I'm sure you were shocked by that as well. We are probably going to give you heart trouble. Anyway, we also have something else for you. The key. It is a special key, to another vault in Gringotts.  
  
Hopefully you shall see the contents soon.  
  
Harry, you make us so proud. We will always love you.  
  
With love forever,  
  
Mum and Dad."  
  
Harry felt tears come to his eyes. He had never seen anything that heartfelt to him, showing parently love, which he would never have. Harry fought them back though.  
  
Dumbledore asked Harry if he wanted to go back outside.  
  
"Yes Sir. Ok." Harry answered, and then there were back in the living room.  
  
Harry went to tell Ron and Hermione what happened. He spoke to them in Potterish, incase someone overheard them.  
  
"Wow Harry." Hermione said, still in Potterish, (I'll tell you when they stop speaking it)  
  
"Yeah, I know, and this other vault, I wonder what's in it?" Ron said.  
  
"Anyway..." Harry said. (Now back in English)  
  
"We should be getting to bed. Ready for tomorrow's trip." Harry ended.  
  
So they climbed the stairwell and were soon asleep.  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning. He was actually up earlier than Mrs Weasley, which shocked him. She had to get up early to do work around the house, so being up earlier than her must mean that he was up VERY early.  
  
Quietly, as to not wake up Ron, who was groaning, "Oh Lavender," in his sleep, he got ready, and chuckling to himself, thinking what Hermione would say, he continued downstairs. He found Ginny's door open, and she lay lying reading.  
  
Harry looked at her and walked in. He sat on her bed, and Ginny, feeling him sit there, looked up at him. She smiled.  
  
"How are you Harry? Why are you up so early?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I just did and I couldn't get back to sleep and I was going to ask you the same question."  
  
"Yeah, same reason really." said Ginny.  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Well-"as he said as he smelled bacon.  
  
"Yeah, let's go down to breakfast. I could eat a hippogriff."  
  
Harry laughed, imagining what Hagrid would say if he heard that.  
  
They climbed the stairs and Mrs Weasley, surprised they were even up before she had to call them for breakfast, let alone dressed, she was shocked. She even pinched herself to see if it was a hallucination, it hurt, so she guessed it wasn't.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Mrs Weasley called upstairs.  
  
"Everyone! Time to wake up!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
In a quieter voice she said, "Breakfast is out."  
  
There was suddenly a stampede, and she smiled.  
  
She turned to them and said, "It always works, now help yourselves.  
  
Soon, after breakfast Mrs Weasley sent them to find their book lists and to make a note of everything they needed. They also brought their wands.  
  
They came back downstairs to find Mrs Weasley standing with a pot of floo powder in her hands.  
  
"Now Ron, you go first."  
  
He stepped into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
She signalled for Harry to go next.  
  
He took some, gulped and stepped into the fire.  
  
"Diagon Alley." He said, and then he to was gone.  
  
This was undoubtedly one of his worst ways to travel. Soon, after he was starting to feel sick, he landed.............  
  
Sorry, I just had to cut it off there. It makes a good effect and the chapter would have been a lot longer if so.  
  
Anyway, sorry the update has taken so long, but I've been busy over Christmas.  
  
I would like to thank Dragon Bait for pointing out that I said about needing a wand for Animagus Transformations in Chapter 3.  
  
However, they also pointed out to me, how could Sirius have done it?"  
  
So - you'll be pleased to know, that it's just the swish of the hand now, and the chapter has been edited to include this. 


	9. Diagon Alley

She signaled for Harry to go next.  
  
He took some, gulped and stepped into the fire.  
  
"Diagon Alley." He said, and then he to was gone.  
  
This was undoubtedly one of his worst ways to travel. Soon, after he was starting to feel sick, he landed............. the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
He somehow managed to land without falling over which was a shock to him.  
  
The rest of he Weasleys and Hermione appeared and they set of round the back of the Leaky Cauldron to the wall - the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley tapped the brick which opens the passage way with her wand and the bricks opened up to reveal the ever amazing Diagon Alley to them. It was buzzing with Witches and Wizards alike, all busily talking, shopping and doing the odds and ends as they were called.  
  
Mrs. Weasley led them through the buzzing crowd to Gringotts. They were soon on their way around the cold and dark underground. Ron looked slightly sick, and a little green. So when they finally stopped outside Harry's vault, he let out a relieved sigh.  
  
When the vault was opened, Harry grabbed handfuls of coins, shoved them into his bag and hurried out. He always felt a little uncomfortable with his vault, especially with the Weasleys, but this soon went away when their vault was opened.  
  
Inside, different from last time, it was quite full of galleons, sickles and knuts. It pleased Harry, they definitely deserved it.  
  
After this, they went to get all their school supplies. Soon, bulging with many bags, and having talked to many friends, they went to get some ice- cream from and sat down, happily enjoying eating it especially in the heat that had come with the midday sun.  
  
Hermione had more bulging bags than Harry and Ron since she was taking eight subjects and they were taking five. Harry and Ron took four of the same subjects (Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology). Ron had not been able to get into Potions, as he didn't get an O, and that was the only grade Snape would accept into his class. So while Harry done Potions, Ron was doing Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
They now wondered down the street, the coolness of the ice-cream making them not as hot as the rest of the people in the street, who were seeking refuge inside the shops, where cooling charms had been placed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had now placed a charm on their bags, to make them fit inside their pockets. They were able to move their arms freely. Now, they headed for the best shop. This was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
They entered, to find the shop empty, apart from Fred and George. The walls were packed with products, some which Harry recognized from last year.  
  
"Hi Fred, George, but where is everyone?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well Ginny," said Fred, "We are closed for lunch, but you are all welcome. Ah Harry.."  
  
George came over to Harry.  
  
"Welcome to the fruit of your investment. And as a thank you, we are allowing you to have a huge discount. And the family of course....." he said as Ron glared at him.  
  
They started grabbing many things, and the hats, which Harry recognized from last year, were sitting on a high shelf.  
  
"It will be good to put these on under the invisibility cloak, so no-one who sees us will know who we are." Thought Harry.  
  
Soon, after buying practically one of everything in stock, Fred and George led them upstairs, for some food and drink.  
  
They talked for a while, Mrs. Weasley leaving through the fireplace to go check everything at the Order. Soon, Fred and George gave them a tour. It turned out that they had house-elves to help make their stock, as it was in such demand. (Hermione wasn't very pleased about this).  
  
They had apparently tripled the money Harry had given them already, and that was just so far in the holidays.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came back, and led them to the Leaky Cauldron, but not before they met Neville Longbottom. He was a forgetful boy, but ever since he had come with them to the Department of Mysteries, they thought of him as brave. It still pained Harry a bit, but as Dumbledore said, he would begin to accept it.  
  
"Hi Neville." They all said at once.  
  
"Hi." Neville replied.  
  
"So, did your Grandmother kill you for breaking your dad's wand?" Hermione asked.  
  
To their surprise, he smiled.  
  
"No, whenever she found out what happened, she started going on about how I lived up to family honour. I thought I was going to burst." He grinned.  
  
They continued talking for a while, and agreeing to meet up tomorrow on the train, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
But on the way, they were stopped by more people, all who they knew well.  
  
After talking to a lot more people, they finally reached the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
After coming back by Floo, they quickly went up to Ron's room. (Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny that is.)  
  
After having a heavy dinner and hot chocolate, Mrs. Weasley sent them to bed telling them they wouldn't be as tired in the morning.  
  
Doesn't she know teenagers!  
  
Anyway, they walked up the staircase, the boys leaving the girls on the floor below, and they headed up to their room.  
  
They were soon asleep.  
  
Ron dreaming of Quidditch, and Harry having another training session inside his box, this time with weapons.  
  
Hi everyone! Sorry this has taken so long, but I have been VERY busy!  
  
This chapter isn't the best, and I have writer's block a bit at the moment, but it will go away soon! (touch wood - though I'm not superstitious!) 


	10. Back to Hogwarts

This Chapter is dedicated to Angelina999. My friend and inspiration for the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry was woken by Mrs Weasley shaking him gently.  
  
He woke up groggily, near Ron, who was mumbling on his bed about having to go to the train so early in the morning.  
  
"But the train leaves at 11. That's not early. That's late." Ginny said to Hermione as Harry and Ron came downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, but we still have to get up early, don't we?" added Ron.  
  
Ginny, who had bags under her eyes put up her hands surrendering.  
  
"Ok, ok, you win; I'm too tired to listen to this."  
  
Soon, after making sure everything was in their trunks, and Harry now carrying the Legend trunk as well as his normal trunk, they headed to the fireplace.  
  
"Now everyone." began Mrs Weasley, "this year they have installed a Floo connection to King's Cross, so we will go through there."  
  
With that, she gestured for Ron to go, and in an instant he was gone. One by one they followed, and soon they were standing in front of the gleaming scarlet train, the platform itself buzzing with excitement and the chatter of friends who had not seen each other for weeks.  
  
They carried their trunks onto the train, going to their usual compartment at the back. Harry seemed to notice a lot more girls were looking at him, whispering and smiling. People also greeted him. Some girls came and accidentally on purpose felt his bicep. Or commented on his physique.  
  
"Becoming a bit like your dad mate." Ron said. "Sirius said he was a babe magnet. Popular, Quidditch Player, practical joke player and apparently made all the girls swoon."  
  
Harry blushed and said, "Well, maybe, apart from the practical jokes. They made up their own stuff, pretty cool apparently."  
  
With that, Harry and Hermione had to go change into their robes for their prefect meeting. Harry proudly placed his Prefect and Quidditch Captain badges onto his robes and met Hermione to walk down to the Prefect compartments.  
  
Now, even more girls stared.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I think they may be taking even more notice now you're a prefect and the Quidditch Captain. You're gonna have to beat them off with a ten foot pole. Or in my case, a twig."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
They silently made their way down to the compartments, Ginny already down there with Luna Lovegood, who had made a fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect. The meeting started, and this included the Head Boy and Head Girl nervously giving out rotas. Harry and Hermione, who noticed they shared duties together, were told about their dorms in Gryffindor tower. They would share a living area, and they were above the main dorms.  
  
"That's cool Hermione. Now you can help me more with homework!" Harry laughed as Hermione threw him a dirty look.  
  
Soon, they made their way back to their compartment with Ron who didn't look too pleased that they shared dorms together.  
  
"You're only wishing you and Hermione had separate dorms to yourselves." Harry joked and laughed harder as Ron blushed.  
  
They soon made their way off the train, and after Harry and Hermione directed the people from the train, they went and got into a now Thestral pulled carriage.  
  
None of the others apart from Luna could see them while Ron, Hermione and Ginny could not them, they were lucky, Harry thought. They sometimes wished they could see them, but seeing the look on Harry's face made them retract it almost immediately. It was only those who had witnessed death and accepted it, could see them. That was why Harry felt angry when Ron and Hermione complained about not being able to see them.  
  
Dodging past Peeve's water balloons, they made there way with the chattering crowd into the Great Hall, were they took there seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
They sat down, saying goodbye to Luna, who walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and Ron immediately started complaining about hunger, and why did the first years HAVE to get sorted.  
  
In the end, it was only after Harry punched him, Hermione kicked him under the table and Ginny shovelled a cauldron cake into his mouth, with Neville holding Ron's arms, he was finally quiet.  
  
The doors burst open and in walked Professor McGonagall, followed by many extremely nervous looking first years.  
  
After McGonagall started, Harry fell into a daze.  
  
It was if he was asleep, but he felt awake. He was suddenly in a different place.  
  
Sorry this is so short, but the writer's block is starting to clear, and I thought it would be good to have a cliff hanger.  
  
Again, thanks to my reviewers and my inspiration for the chapter, Angelina999.  
  
Please check out her really cool stories including:  
  
Harry Potter and the Light of Istari  
  
Also, thanks to David305, who helped point out mistakes. Thanks David! 


	11. Voldemort's plans and the DADA teacher

I would like to say that Legilimency is a term used by J.K Rowling. It is NOT my own creation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was as if he was suddenly in a different place.  
  
It was dark, damp, and dirty. Harry's eyes scanned the room for any sign of movement. He heard whimpering. Suddenly, he saw Peter Pettigrew, kissing the robes of a robed figure, a man. "I'm sorry my Lord, it will not happen again. Next time, we shall succeed. We will get him next time. It is all planned my Lord."  
  
"It will be, or you shall regret it. So, Severus will be in charge. Hogsmede. They will not expect it, and Potter will be there. He will regret ever being born." He smiled evilly and Wormtail flinched.  
  
"Well, My Lord, at least our Death Eaters in Azkaban have escaped, along with our faithful Dementors."  
  
"That's true. They will be of much use."  
  
Suddenly, he felt as though he was being pulled away, dragged. He looked, but they did not seem to notice him there, and then suddenly he was back. Everyone was staring at him, and he found he was on the floor. His scar burned and Dumbledore swept over to him.  
  
"Everyone shall go back to their seats. Mr Potter, please come with me."  
  
Harry left the whispering hall and they were soon in the Headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore said the password, (Red Liquorice) and they were both soon in his office.  
  
He motioned for Harry to sit down.  
  
"So Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked. His lively blue eyes already seeing right through him, Harry explained everything.  
  
"Well Harry, we already knew about the imminent attack through the Order. We know that he is not expecting resilience and we cannot cancel, for he would suspect us, which is why only fifth years and up will go."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sir, what about Azkaban, the dementors.....did they leave.....what about the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Harry, Harry, relax. Yes, they have, but you are well protected here. We know that Dementors are going to be at Hogsmede, so we need to be very careful."  
  
Harry again nodded.  
  
"That's really all Harry. Unless there is something else you want to ask?"  
  
Harry considered something for a moment. "Well sir, how was I able to see into his mind again. He didn't access mine, so how.?"  
  
"Harry, this is one of magic's great difficulties. It is a rare skill. It is called Legilimency. It is the ability to access other people's minds. I myself can do it, as now can you. Is that all?"  
  
"Well sir, just one more thing." "Yes Harry?"  
  
"Can I start the D.A. up again? I want to train everybody for Hogsmede."  
  
"Of course Harry. Of course, our new D.A.D.A. teacher will be assisting you."  
  
"Sir, who is it?"  
  
"It is Tonks; I daresay she will be of much assistance."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
With that Harry got up and left. First of all deciding to visit Tonks.  
  
He went up to the office and knocked on the door.  
  
He heard her say, "Come on in...ah Harry! How good to see you. Are you ok?"  
  
He explained to her about what happened, and she sat shocked.  
  
"Harry, you do know that it is a VERY rare ability. I mean VERY. But enough of that. What's this that I heard from Remus about you being able to grow your hair? He told that it happened when you are younger. Do you remember what I said that a Metamorphmagus? That they are born not made, I think that maybe you are one. Growing your hair is not one of the normal signs of magic. Some people like that Longbottom boy bounce from a window."  
  
Harry laughed. He was pretty amazed by this fact. He may be a Metamorphmagus!  
  
"Tonks, would you be able to help me develop my power, if I have it. I won't tell a soul. Not yet anyway. I want to see if I can trick them into thinking I'm someone else."  
  
"Ok Harry. What about every morning. An hour or so before breakfast. We could meet in the Room of Requirement. It would be good for this attack, it would make them think nothing of you, and V-V-Voldemort wouldn't expect it."  
  
Harry nodded. He totally agreed. It would be good. He could ask Merlin and Gryffindor for help. He was still training every night, (sorry I haven't mentioned it much, but it would be a little boring to explain everything. Though I will say what he has learnt. Later, when he falls asleep this night. It will be in the NEXT chapter. They don't have school the next morning, then the weekend.)  
  
"I better get going Tonks, thanks very much. So I'll see you tomorrow morning about 7.20am!"  
  
With this, Harry left and slowly made his way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
After entering the tower, (a prefect told him the password) he sat down next to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny, who were playing Exploding Snap.  
  
After coughing to get their attention, (causing Ron's eyebrows to be singed by the explosion) Harry told them what happened. He didn't tell them about being a Metamorphmagus of course.  
  
The common room slowly emptied out, and finally leaving them by themselves. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Guys, I have something important to tell you. Please don't ask me questions till I stop, because it is very hard for me to say." He looked at Hermione while saying this.  
  
"Whenever we were at the Department of Mysteries last year........"  
  
He told them everything. It felt so good to get it off his chest.  
  
After, everyone was silent for a second.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started, "does this mean you have to kill Voldemort or he kills you?"  
  
Ron flinched. ("Oh come ON Ron." Ginny said)  
  
"Well, yeah. I should have told you sooner, but I needed to tell you, especially with the danger becoming so close this year."  
  
After talking more about it, they all departed for bed.  
  
As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow, he fell into an easy sleep, something which he hadn't had for a while, since Sirius had died. 


	12. Training and true appearances

By the way, to all the flamers, if you don't have anything nice to say please don't review – but if I have made a mistake, please say!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers – Sorry, I've been VERY busy. I'll update again soon!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ah Harry my boy, your heart feels some what lighter, it's about time." Godric had commented, as soon as Harry had entered training.  
  
"Ok Harry, let's review over what you have done. Gymnastics, Tumbling, Ballet – all for footwork and balance, good for fights. Then weapons training, with Muggle and magical weapons and also martial arts. Your wandless magic is amazing; even I myself couldn't do any spell without a wand. You are better that way than with a normal wand, more power behind the spells, but save that, do what they least expect, on the day of the final battle. Remember, your own wand won't work against Voldemort. Your element training is definitely going well, those elements should be very handy. (They are Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Lightning, Wind, Rain and Ice). Now, we are going to work on your magical power. After this, you will be able to attack many people at once, useful against Death Eaters I must add." Merlin reviewed the situation, and training soon began, after warming up of course.  
  
Extensive training for the next few hours, and Harry battling with them both, they were all exhausted afterwards, so cut the training short, so Harry could get more physical rest, especially since he had to get up early for his training with Tonks. (Harry seems to get A LOT of training, doesn't he?)  
  
Harry awoke by his internal clock, which he set for 6.50am so he would have half an hour to get ready.  
  
Quietly getting dressed, washed and gathering his schoolbooks, he quietly left his dorm and proceeded to Tonk's quarters.  
  
When he arrived, she opened the door, looking very cheerful (HOW people can be so cheerful in the morning, I will NEVER know).  
  
"Hiya Harry. You ready?" She asked, enthusiasm coming out of her ears.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait, especially since we are off today, as it is a Friday." Equally enthusiastic.  
  
She guided him inside, and led him to some mirrors.  
  
"Now Harry, this is actually quite simple, more so for someone like yourself. So I'll explain it easily and we'll give it a try."  
  
After giving quite a simple explanation, (picturing what your features are to be like) she guided him towards one of the mirrors.  
  
"Now Harry, I'll understand if you don't get it first time, but don't worry, you probably will – even I did. Now, focus. What do you want to look like?"  
  
Harry pondered this and thought, finally coming to a decision.  
  
"Ok Harry, now focus."  
  
Within the blink of an eye, his eyes had changed colour, his nose had changed shape, and facial and body features where mostly different.  
  
"Cool Harry, I like the highlights in the hair. You know, your scar's gone, so no one would recognise you. Maybe you should try that out later." Tonks giggled and Harry laughed, imagining what could happen. If he had figured this out before, he would not have had to have that disgusting Polyjuice Potion in his second year!  
  
After Tonks finished teaching him to change his height, and to alter his voice, it was now time for a late weekend breakfast.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The weekend flew by and on Sunday night he entered his training once more, but this time, Godric was holding a package, which he handed to Harry.  
  
"Harry, inside this package is a few necessities that we have agreed that you shall need."  
  
Curious, Harry opened the package and in front of him laid a few things. Merlin explained.  
  
"The first is Dragon Hide of a Hungarian Horntail. I believe you know these type of dragons well." Harry grinned. "This is the strongest defence against normal curses etcetera, but is pretty much useless against unforgivables." Harry nodded.  
  
Next, he presented him with a long parcel. Taking it out of it's wrapping, he stared amazed. It was a beautiful pure white staff, with designs of Phoenixes flying. It also had a firey (Not a proper word, but the only way to describe it) green gem on top.  
  
"Yes Harry, it's my staff, I especially like the design of the Phoenix's, and you deserve it, it will defiantly help you. It will be with you at all times, just focus on it and it will appear. Use it well, train with it. Also, to go with this staff, here."  
  
Harry opened the parcel to find a pure white robe, a lightning bolt and a Phoenix crossed over, with a Griffin beside them.  
  
"Harry, when you want to wear them, just concentrate on them. They radiate off power, love, and protection. Death Eaters would run away scared like little girls. They are the only kind in this world; the hood will mask your face. Your staff can fit in here. The Scabbard around the back, which blends with the robes. Only you can wear this, only you can wield this power, only you can wield this staff and only you can use the power of the Heir of the Legends to defeat this great evil.  
  
Harry smiled. "Wow, you are such a compassionate speech maker, aren't you?" Godric grinned.  
  
"That's not all, give me your watch.  
  
Harry watched curiously as he added another 2 buttons. (I know I said 9 buttons before, it should have been 10, sorry, now he has 12 after adding this other button.)  
  
"Harry, these buttons I'm adding is for another compartment, the first a room of requirement. We thought it would come in use. Especially with all your training. Also, we have added a duelling room, for you to train in; with targets and moving practice dummies, which fire spells back at you and which actually take the form of who you want. If you've had an argument, it may go into this person if you desire, especially this Malfoy person who you hate.  
  
Harry grinned, accepted the watch, and imagined stuffing Malfoy in the duelling room, put it back on.  
  
"Harry, there is one thing I neglected to tell you before."  
  
Harry looked up.  
  
"As you will notice tomorrow, you will start taking on some parts of our personalities. For example, Hogwarts will realise you as my true heir, and will recognise you as such. You will find that portraits will let you in without a password, even to the Headmasters office, behind that gargoyle. You will start to look a little like us. Have you realised before that we have the same colour of eyes, the same hair colour (once) everything?"  
  
Harry shook his head, he should have realised that.  
  
"Well, here's what I normally look like, taking of the "Old Guy" thing." ("OY" shouted Merlin.)  
  
Harry was amazed; it looked like himself. The hair was as black and as messy as ever, however it was short and spiked up, highlighted with blue at the tips, the only difference was that Godric was a little older, wiser, and more mature even. They were actually the same height of about 6'1" or so.  
  
Harry noticed a tattoo on his arm. The same as on his robes.  
  
"Well Harry, you have that too, on your right arm, high up, about 10 centimetres from your shoulder joint. Be careful, if anyone else sees thins, they will realise who you are."  
  
Harry nodded dumbly. He couldn't even show Ron, Hermione or Ginny.  
  
Whenever he told them where he had gotten this, he had said that it was a present, his new powers, they mistook for magical maturity. Oh boy, were they going to be angry if he said.  
  
Suddenly, the room started to go dark.  
  
"It appears you're waking up. Good luck. Your stuff is going to be directly moved to your trunk and we also have visitors tomorrow for you to meet."  
  
Harry, pleased with this, now was consumed with the darkness, and suddenly awoke. The room was quiet. It was amazing, just being in the Prefect rooms (sorry, I forgot to mention it before, I will now.)  
  
It was amazing. When they arrived here, they had been too tired to check it out.  
  
They had a separate staircase, which led here, with a portrait of a Griffin. This one was the exact same as the one on his robes, no one knew this of course.  
  
His room was on the right, Hermione's on the left. Their rooms were the same.  
  
The carpet was a rich, velvety red. The four-poster bed had soft red cover and pillows, but for the Gryffindor symbols on them. The walls were also plush red, with gold highlights.  
  
The bathroom (they had one bathroom each) was the exact same as the prefect's bathroom which Cedric had told him about in his fourth year. Only this one had taps with lion handles, some gold and red highlighted marble and red and gold towels and bathrobes (as well as a selection of comfy slippers).  
  
It was amazing.  
  
Harry lay in bed, thinking about how he would need to get up and get ready when something quite amazing happened.  
  
He was suddenly in the bathroom.  
  
"What the..." Harry thought.  
  
Suddenly, Gryffindor's voice came into his head.  
  
"I told you the castle would be treating you differently."  
  
"How? What happened there? One minute I was lying, thinking about how I needed to get ready, then the next second, I am in the bathroom."  
  
"Well Harry, this is what I meant. You can apparate in this castle, only you, as you are my heir. I would say Merlin's as well, but he wasn't involved in the making of Hogwarts."  
  
"Wow. Well, I actually do need to get ready, I have my metamophmagus training with Tonks, and I need to hurry, I don't want to be late."  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt as if he had been in the shower, and he was actually ready for the day, his bag packed, and his teeth cleaned. His Gryffindor robes now fresh and soft. Sixth years didn't have to wear uniform underneath, so he chose a pair of comfortable combat trousers, a pair of comfortable trainers (sneakers to all those Americans, runners to the Canadians) and a comfortable long sleeved shirt. Also, he had his Dragon Hide underneath, his staff in the scabbard on his back, which blended in with his clothes and a few muggle weapons, including a sword he had made himself, which he had enchanted to grow hot whenever a death eater was near.  
  
"Wow, this is brilliant. I will never be late for class, I can just apparate anywhere now. Can I apparate into the castle from anywhere else?"  
  
"Yes Harry. I used to do it all the time. Funny. Oh, you should have seen Rowena's face, how funny it was!"  
  
"Godric, were you ever married to Rowena?"  
  
"Yes, I was. Why were you asking?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering, because I think that I know were I got my 'sudden' thirst for knowledge from."  
  
"You are correct. When I told her that she laughed. She would be your... well... Great Grandmother, 20 times or so removed. It has been over 1,000 years after all."  
  
"Well, I guess I better get to Tonks' rooms."  
  
"No sooner thought than done."  
  
He was indeed right, for now he was right outside Tonks' quarters.  
  
"Well Harry, if you need me, think 'Godric' three times. I will be here. Farewell."  
  
"Bye, thanks very much."  
  
"No problems Harry, none at all."  
  
Harry knocked on the portrait, waiting.  
  
Tonks suddenly came to the door and the training began.  
  
He changed into a few people, including Tonks herself, which she found a hoot.  
  
Though a tiny, miniscule problem began whenever he changed back to his original form.  
  
"Harry, I said go back to normal form."  
  
"I am. What are you talking about?"  
  
She stared at him, figuring out that he was actually confused.  
  
"Look Harry."  
  
She held a mirror out, which he took and he gasped.  
  
He was the same as Godric the other night, every last detail; luckily, he was like himself, only different. The scar was still there, however it was now lined with gold.  
  
Tonks stared at Harry, realising who he looked like.  
  
Not known to many, she had once found a very old portrait, this of the founders.  
  
It was now in a room in Dumbledore's office, she had only ever shown him it, but she had seen Godric, and at once remembered his details. She had been in Gryffindor house after all.  
  
Harry, realising what she was thinking, ('I can read minds as well! Great!') grabbed her arm and apparated her with him to Dumbledore's office.  
  
She looked amazed, but Harry knew that she would have to be told, after all, she knew who he looked like, he couldn't hide that.  
  
The gargoyle opened itself ('Godric was right. Brilliant!') and he led her up.  
  
He was about to knock on the door whenever it opened itself, so he let Tonks go through first and the sat down.  
  
That second, Dumbledore came out, looked at Harry and the twinkling of his would nearly blind anyone, apart from Harry, whose eyes twinkled even more so.  
  
"Harry..." Dumbledore stared, looking as though he knew what happened.  
  
"I know sir, you were told last night in a dream, as they Godric told me earlier. They actually said for you to come to training tonight. You would be brought there whenever you fell asleep."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. Even after all these years, the childish glee could still be felt. Meeting the two people who had always been his heroes would be astounding.  
  
Harry, reading these thoughts said, "Well, I guess you want to know why Tonks is here."  
  
Dumbledore, as if just realising that she was here, nodded.  
  
"Well, you see..." He explained what had happened, even Dumbledore surprised about the apparition in the school.  
  
"Well Harry, what about this information with Tonks, as you know, Tonks had found an old painting of the four founders, Godric was the exact same, just as he showed you last night (Tonks' jaw dropped).  
  
"Well, I trust her. She may be sometimes clumsy ('Understatement' he heard Tonks say) but I would trust her with my life and so I think it's fine for her to know."  
  
Tonks' eyes watered, Harry showing trust in her was something amazing, as she had always thought of Harry as a little brother.  
  
She pulled Harry into a hug, and as if the charming, funny and flirtatious Godric came into play, he said, "Well, one more admirer for the Harry Potter Club then." He said in a joking way.  
  
Tonks laughed and gently punched his arm.  
  
Dumbledore saw the way Harry acted here, a new person, more confident and charming than before. "Must be like they said." Thought Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I'm off. I've got to go to breakfast, as I think you have to do to. Actually, let's all go down together, it's easier that way." Harry said.  
  
They all agreed and soon they walked into the hall, it fell silent, but those who had just entered, not for the fact that they had walked in together, but the fact that Harry was now different. His looks, his confidence, and the way the power radiated off him. He sat down, as if not noticing while Tonks and Dumbledore continued to the staff table.  
  
The Hall continued staring at him, but he continued eating as if nothing was wrong, in fact, it was so quiet that he called on Godric to talk to, just so that he had SOMEONE to talk to. After, he talked to Dumbledore, who looked around for the voice, to hear it inside his head. Chuckling softly he talked to Harry.  
  
"Why are they so SILENT? It's doing my head in sir."  
  
"Harry, whenever we are talking alone, or not in public, please call me Albus."  
  
"Ok s...Albus."  
  
"In answer to your question, they are a little shocked."  
  
This was true. The occupants in the hall saw that Harry looked different, more powerful, and the twinkle in his eyes rivalled even Dumbledore's.  
  
"That's true. But still, I am getting a little annoyed."  
  
"Understandable Harry. Ah, here's Minerva now with your timetable."  
  
As if on schedule, Professor McGonagall gave him a piece of parchment and looked at him normally, which was a relief.  
  
His timetable showed his 4 selected classes. (DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions). He had taken the minimum amount of required classes, as he wanted more time to rain, and so Dumbledore had organised it as such.  
  
First, much to his dismay was Potions. He said goodbye to Dumbledore and left the Hall. ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He arrived first to class, sitting down at his desk and getting his books and equipment out. The rest of the students followed and were all ready by the time that Snape strode into the dungeons, robes billowing out behind him, a look of utmost hate lingered on his face.  
  
"Welcome to NEWT Potions. It is good to see that we lost some the dunces that we had last year." (Looking over at the space were some Gryffindors once sat. This class was the only 6th year class as so few had gotten into this class). "I am disappointed to see that somehow, some people managed to get into this class (mostly looking at Harry, and surprisingly Neville, who had actually fainted when he had received his results.) Out of pure luck, but I can guarantee that one mistake, and you are out of this class faster than you can say 'Potion'."  
  
"Now, today we are going to start on a very difficult potion, one that is highly regulated by the ministry and does not have a known antidote. This is Veritaserum. Now, can anyone explain what this is? Mr Potter?" Snape said, hoping to catch Harry out.  
  
"Veritaserum is a powerful truth potion, which can make people spill their innermost secrets, answering the questions they are asked, and as you had said before Professor, it has no known antidote."  
  
Snape looked stunned.  
  
"Now..." He continued, looking at Harry unusually, "this Potion will be done by yourselves, so people cannot get credit for others work. Now, collect your ingredients and begin."  
  
The class hurried to start and Harry laughed.  
  
What they didn't know is that he had also been taught potions by Godric and Merlin, some even forgotten, one of which WAS an antidote to Veritaserum, he had made it, and made a batch, just one, that he had taken, that would never allow it to work on him.  
  
Harry had also made Veritaserum before. He had remembered every spell, potion and book given to him, and so he began.  
  
After an hour, Snape told them, "You should now be finished, and we are going to test them."  
  
The class clearly everything else away, except of course for a batch of their Potion.  
  
"I doubt any of you got it right, however, I have been told to try it. Mr Potter, why don't we have you up here with your Potion."  
  
This is actually what the class wanted; they wanted to find out why he had changed so much.  
  
Snape sniffed it and looked stunned.  
  
"Mr Potter, this is indeed a fine potion, an O I give it." He said quietly to Harry.  
  
"Now, sit down and we will test it."  
  
Harry obliged and the class looked excited.  
  
Snape put 3 drops on his tongue and people asked to question him, but not until Snape had asked some things.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Harry James Potter."  
  
"Why are you different this morning? What happened to you?"  
  
"None of your business sir."  
  
The class gasped.  
  
"It's not working sir, he made it wrong." Draco Malfoy smirked. Getting Harry in trouble with Snape was his favourite pastime.  
  
"No Mr. Malfoy, it is indeed correct, though he shows some resistance. Class dismissed."  
  
The class were leaving in a stunned silence, some ashamed, thinking that they could make Harry explain things to them that they had no right to know about. --------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day was not so long after this. After Potions it was lunch and after that there was a free period. Every day he had one class, all after lunch, apart from Potions on a Monday morning.  
  
The night came, as did training and also, Dumbledore. (As I have said earlier, he was asked).  
  
Dumbledore was amazed and watched on intently as Harry put on his robes, and his used his staff, weapons and other things to duel the other 2 men and win. Gryffindor and Merlin none the less.  
  
Dumbledore enjoyed himself thoroughly, especially whenever Godric gave him something he would always treasure.  
  
"Here you are Albus. You are of course welcome back, but I know you will like this."  
  
The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was as bright as 1,000,000 candles.  
  
He opened the parcel and smiled like there was no tomorrow. For there was a box, no only that, but it was shaped like a lemon drop, and more so, it was a refillable box that would always refill itself with Lemon drops.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going to be plagued with offers for Lemon Drops. I've added to the obsession!" Harry thought, but realised for the first time that Dumbledore looked truly happy. He had not been the same for a while after Sirius, however, he now looked back to normal.  
  
Dumbledore thanked the profusely, promising to come back the next night, and Harry fell into the darkness of another rising day. -------------------------- Again, sorry about the delay! Please R/R!!! 


	13. Quidditch, gifts, battle and the dead

Thanks again for your reviews, keep them coming in!! UPDATED VERSION!!!

Here's a few answers to some of the reviews I had.

lillypotterfan - Great chapter, but I think I found one mistake. You said, "Harry put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and with a pop had appeared in Diagon Alley." This confused me, a lot. If Albus and Minerva are Harry's grandparents, then are they also heirs, and can they also apparate in Hogwarts? Because if they can't, then Harry would have to be touching them to apparate out to Diagon Alley.   
On a different note, I'm glad that Dumbledore joined the training sessions, and I am so extremely and completely estatic that Harry can talk to James, Lily, and Sirius!! Keep up the good work, please update soon!

My answer - I'm glad to say I changed that mistake, it now says Albus. Yes, as his Great-Grandparents, they are Heirs, but not the Heir of the legends, therefore, they don't have all the power etc. As Albus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry is touching them, and they go to Diagon Alley. Bug thanks for the compliments.

TuxedoMac - i like this storie its nice but,it could be a bit longer either in doing much more or some more details. next when you say harry is trained in mugle weapons is he going to use a gun or 2. there was 1 mistake i did see but i forgot what it was. oh ya i remember what happened to ron being a perfect you really did not say if he still was or not and what happened with that.

My answer - I will go into a lot more details on my next chapter about these, as Voldmeort won't be expecting Muggle weapons. Most purebloods don't. I'm also sorry to say that Ron is NOT a prefect, after failing one of the core subjects on his OWL's (Potions).

athenakitty - Would Harry have a reserve team? Alot of learning for Harry? Harry's not mad at the fact that Dumbledore's his grand pop? Harry needs some more training? Will Sirius's name be cleared? Will Sirius's estate be compensated for all the lost time, etc? Will Fudgie, Umbridgie, all the Malfoys, Bella, and Peter die?

My answer - Well, in this revised edition, they have chosen the reserves, so enjoy. Harry does learn alot (which in OoTP he would have been shocked about). Harry understands why Dumbledore didn't tell him. He needed to be sure Harry was ready. He learnt his lesson from the Prophecy, and was going to tell him soon and then they told him in the box. Harry understands that Dumbledore wanted to protect his family, and he himself is only too aware of what love can do to you.

swordmaster mage - good story but harry an ginny have done anything abiut there feelins since when they were teased and what kind of person loves someone for 4 ears and has to keep askin himself all summer if he fancy a different person

My answer - Well, he hasn't loved her for four years. He only started to notice her last year, after the Department of Mysteries. I was also trying to show that all teenagers get confused about who they like (hence the Hermione thing) and to show that Harry is going through some of the problems of teenagers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was on that Saturday he woke up early (even though he no longer required lessons with Tonks now that she said he didn't need them anymore) and went down for breakfast. He then quickly got everything ready for the tryouts. As they only had a keeper and a seeker, they needed the new chasers and beaters to work well together.  
  
After everyone had arrived, Harry walked over to the group and cast a quick "Sonorous" on himself.  
  
"Okay everybody, as the new Gryffindor Captain I am pleased to welcome you to tryouts for this year's team. Whoever gets on has to be willing to work hard and to get used to playing with each other. Now, anyone wanting to try out for Chaser is to go over to Ron, to tryout for Beater, over here to me."  
  
After a gruelling training session, the choices were easy for Harry and Ron to decide they were announced after a five-minute break.  
  
"Ok, listen up. The new chasers are... Ginny Weasley, Marissa Daniels and Julie Best." There was polite applause and many groans and sighs of disappointment from the fairly large crowd of Chaser hopefuls. "Also, the new beaters are ... Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger." Again, polite applause and groans.

"Also, before I forget - the reserve chasers are Jennifer Walker, David Shaw and Nicola Davis. The reserve Beaters are Seamus Finnegan and Mark Cooke. The reserve seeker is James Mahaffy and the reserve Keeper is Nathan Mahaffy."

While the team met and offered congratulations to one another, the rest of the disappointed hopefuls left the pitch and slowly filtered to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Harry." Greeted the three m  
  
, so, what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well Harry, we are going to work on your Animal Speaking, your Healing Powers and also another few rare gifts, which we haven't really worked on much."  
  
They spent a few minutes passing on all their information to him (by placing their hands on his temples) about speaking to all the animals of the world and learning about healing anything, on himself or others, with Albus informing him (he had asked Harry to call him Albus) that Madam Pomfrey would be worried about him, especially if he never went to her from now on.  
  
"Now Harry, the few rare gifts we are going to help you with are the following – Mind reading/talking, the ability to talk to the dead, the ability to become invisible and stealthy – not to make a sound and blend in with the shadows -, the ability to read people's auras and also the fine craft of making weapons. Now again, we are going to feed you all our knowledge on these subjects, and you should be able to do it in a few minutes."  
  
Again, they passed along their information to Harry.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to him, "Would I be able to talk to my parents and Sirius?" He asked, not trying to become hopeful. "Well, yes. You can speak to them in your head, and you can also speak to them right now if you so wish." Godric said smiling at the now grinning child, no, young man, who was running over to three materialised figures.  
  
"How did we get here?" Harry could hear Sirius ask. "I was planning my greatest prank yet. God himself even said it was a good idea! (I am not going for Religions here – just HP story!!)  
  
Harry stopped running and smiled. The same old Sirius.  
  
Sirius turned away from the other two forms.  
  
"Harry, how did you get here, or how did we get here, or- never mind, it's just confusing. So, are you going to give your old Godfather a hug?"  
  
He would have continued, but Harry was hugging him with a bear hug.  
  
"Wow Harry, I know you missed me, but did you seriously join the Sirius Black fan club, because I can give you a signed personal photo if you want."  
  
Harry dried the tears coming to his eyes and a camera appeared in his hand.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
Sirius laughed and after a minute another voice as heard.  
  
"What am I? Filch? God – I hope not. GIVE ME A MIRROR! QUICK!"  
  
Harry turned to see a figure looking in a mirror and sighing in relief. The other person turned around and he gasped. That messy hair, that voice, that – EVERYTHING – well, and apart from the eyes and scar were the exact same as his.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
James Potter turned around, his face shocked.  
  
"Ok, who put another mirror here? And why are my eyes different, almost the same as Lily's...Ha-Harry. Oh my...!" Any more was cut of by yet another bear hug, Hagrid style. James laughed at his son, hugged him and messed up his already messy hair.  
  
"Wow, look how much you've grown up kiddo. Do you play Quidditch? What house are you in? Have you got a girlfriend? Have you-"  
  
"James, let me have a hug first and then he can tell us."  
  
Harry spun around and faced the mother he had dreamed about for over 16 years, and finally got to meet.  
  
"Mum."  
  
After yet another (and gentler) hug, there was not a dry eye in the room and after a few minutes, they all walked over to Godric, Albus and Merlin, all looking on apprehensively.  
  
"Albus. How are you old chap?" James and Sirius said at the same time, taking a hand each and shaking it.  
  
"Fine, fine, death has done you well I see." They laughed.  
  
"So, have you told him yet?" James asked Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"I was going to later, but now you can help me explain."  
  
"Explain what?" Harry looked at them, who were now suddenly avoiding his eyes.  
  
James took a deep breath.  
  
"Well Harry, um-Albus is your great-grandfather."  
  
Harry stood there processing this information.  
  
The others stood there in anticipation, Sirius quietly making bets with Merlin and Godric of what was going to happen.  
  
Harry walked over to Albus, his face still unreadable and suddenly hugged him, tears developing in his eyes.  
  
"I can't believe I have a living relative, one who doesn't despise me." Harry sobbed.  
  
Albus held Harry for a few minutes, his own eyes clouded with tears. Finally being able to hug his great-grandson. It was a dream come true for him, who had felt so bad about not telling Harry before.  
  
"Don't worry Grandfather. I know why." Harry whispered.  
  
Albus' face was one of pure love. Being called Grandfather was something he had always wanted to hear.  
  
There was a sudden triumphant cry and they turned around.  
  
Merlin was standing with a grin on his face; hand held out, while Sirius and Godric grudgingly conjured him a bag of money each and handed it to him.  
  
"Well," Merlin said as they glared at him, "I am not Merlin for nothing now, am I?"  
  
The others laughed at Godric and Sirius' expressions and began to talk again.  
  
Harry stared around at his family. HIS FAMILY. That was weird to say.  
  
He could see all their auras now, including his own.  
  
Merlin's aura was a bright blue, Godric's a blood red colour, similar to his house. Albus' was a silvery colour, James' was a purply colour, Lily's a yellowy colour and Sirius' a greenish colour. (Which displeased him to no end when Harry told him this – "Slytherin Colours, oh fun!" was his exact response)  
  
Talk about a colourful family.  
  
But his own was the strangest of all. His was bright gold, with flecks of blue, red, silver, purple, green and yellow in it.  
  
It was a shock to have a bit of Sirius' aura in him, as he wasn't a blood relative, but the bond was so strong between them, that they were a part of each other.  
  
They talked for a few more hours, Harry finally asking the question he had been thinking about for most of the night, since the "revelation" as he liked to call it.  
  
"Grandfather, I was just wondering, if you had a son, that meant you had a wife, and I was just wondering, who is your wife? Or in my case, great- grandmother?"  
  
Albus chuckled.  
  
"Well, let's put it this way, you know her, and for some reason unknown to me, she detests sherbet lemons!"  
  
Harry laughed, when his mind came to a sudden stop.  
  
"It's Professor McGonagall, isn't it?"  
  
When Albus grinned and nodded, Harry did the only thing a teenager would do when they found out something like this. He fainted. (AN – Well, most teenagers, anyway!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
He awoke a few hours later, back in his own bed.  
  
Thinking back to last night, to whenever James and Sirius took it upon themselves to improve his "Charmer" situation (Godric seemed personally offended by this) by inserting some of their own – or "Passing along the Legacy" as they liked to call it.  
  
He laughed at some of the ideas they had, but apparently, (James had told him this of course) the Potter men were legendary charmers.  
  
He got up out of bed (a difficult task within itself on a Sunday) and went into his trunk. (Look at chapter 4 again – just to double check the compartments – I took out HW Help and I put in a kitchen)  
  
He had to admit, he was pretty much done with all the books in the Library, but he loved to read them over again, marvelling in the fact that he could fluently speak, write and understand over 300 languages. After that, he spent a few hours in the duelling area, and another few in the gym.  
  
He had near perfect balance and used his room of requirement to practice gymnastics and tumbling.  
  
"You know," he thought, "I could have been a Power Ranger on that Muggle TV show. I remember Dudley had a tantrum about buying one of the toys."  
  
He had to admit, that's where some of the inspiration for his martial arts came from, and had actually inspired him to make a "morpher." This had involved putting some of his power into a stone engraved with his Phoenix/Griffin/Lightning Bolt sign on it. Luckily, he had made it invisible to those only him, and it would never leave him.  
  
Whenever he called out "Power of the Phoenix, the Lightning Bolt and the Griffin," then he would be changed into red and gold battle robes, with a hood, and a staff he had made himself (Gold with a Green gem on top and with the same Phoenix design as his other one). This way, he wouldn't have to immediately give himself away as "The Heir of the Legends" or more commonly known as "The Lord of the Light."  
  
He laughed whenever he had first had this thought, but it seemed a practical solution until he was ready to reveal his "status." Albus had told him that the Order wore red robes, so he would partly blend in with them, but he would be shown as a higher power.  
  
After, he practised with his morpher, and then went outside the trunk, heading for the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
He entered the Great Hall, searching for his Great-Grandmother.  
  
"Wow, that sounds weird." Harry thought.  
  
He scanned the Staff Table and saw her faithfully sitting beside Dumbledore as usual.  
  
Albus and Minerva looked in his direction, Minerva's sparkling just like her husband's.  
  
"She knows I know." He thought. (A/N – I know that is confusing...sorry)  
  
After eating what seemed like the whole table's worth of food, he walked up to them, and Albus getting the hint, brought Minerva to the back chambers.  
  
Harry apparated them to Albus' office and they sat down.  
  
Albus looked at him, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You know, I never got to ask you a few questions, last night, due to me...due to circumstances."  
  
Albus chuckled.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we could answer any of your questions."  
  
Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, how long have you two been married? Gryffindor has this bet going on and-um-I didn't say that, I mean-it was a joke you know, and people just make wild assumptions. And...could you answer the question please?"  
  
Minerva looked quite displeased, but her eyes showed amusement, something he had rarely seen from his Head of House.  
  
"Well, it has been about 59 years now. It will be 60 on April 10th."  
  
"Wow. If it's been so long, then how come barely anyone knows. I mean there had to be witnesses at the wedding and all..."  
  
"Well, I had made so many enemies my dear boy, I couldn't possibly put my family in such risk, so we decided to keep it secret. Of course, apart from those at the wedding as you say. There was Alastor Moody and my brother Aberforth as my best man. Then there was Poppy Pomfrey, Sarah Sinistra and Rolanda Hooch as her Maid of Honour."  
  
"OK, well, I was just wondering what my full name was. I heard Godric and Merlin tell me that I had a longer name than originally thought. Of course, my mum and dad knew, but they said they wanted it to be a surprise...I guess I would only be surprised if Godric was self-centred enough to put his name in mine..." He laughed.  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" Godric shouted in his mind.  
  
"Well, you're going to be shocked, your full name is Harry Godric Merlin Orion James Gryffindor Potter."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
It was ten minutes later that Harry had finally been revived and calmed down again.  
  
"Wow, how long was my birth certificate, 3 or 4 sheets of parchment long?" Harry joked.  
  
"Well, actually..."  
  
He was stopped from continuing when the head of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror, came into view.  
  
"Sir, get the Order out here, we've got death eaters attacking."  
  
They all immediately rose out of their chairs.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Diagon Alley – it's really bad looking out here. Get everyone you can..."  
  
With this, Kingsley's head went out of the fire and they sprung into action.  
  
Minerva started fire-calling Order members while Dumbledore suddenly changed into Order robes.  
  
They were red and gold with a Phoenix on the back.  
  
Harry looked at Albus who smiled sadly at the sight before him.  
  
Harry had taken out his morpher, and with the words "Power of the Phoenix, the Lightning Bolt and the Griffin," had transformed into stunning red and gold robes with a lightning bolt on the front, and a griffin and a phoenix on the back. The hood covered most of Harry's face, but his brilliant green eyes shone out.  
  
Albus knew that Harry was ready, ready to become a part of this war, and this would be his first battle.  
  
Albus put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and with a pop had appeared in Diagon Alley.  
  
The site was hard to take in.  
  
The shops were blazing, while those who were there were trying to fight, without success, against the death eaters.  
  
Harry and Albus sprang into action. Harry's staff was now before him, and he went into action.  
  
The death eaters spotted him and laughed.  
  
"An order member...wow...we better be scared! One of you and 20 of us, you haven't got a chance." Someone who sounded particularly like Lucius Malfoy drawled from beneath his robes.  
  
"I thought the scum were still in Azkaban Malfoy, apparently they have broken free. Who was it? Tommy Riddle?"  
  
"I don't know who you are talking about. Our one and only Lord helped us out."  
  
"Well, wee Tommy just happens to be your master. I never thought I'd see the day were a Malfoy followed a half-blood."  
  
Malfoy roared with rage and signalled for the others to start attacking this man.  
  
Harry ducked and dodged out of the way, before Godric's voice came into his head.  
  
"Use your staff child. What's the point of just blocking? Show them what you're made of, use all of our training. You can do it."  
  
It was with this renewed determination that Harry's eyes glowed, silver and gold specks shone with them.  
  
He had taken out the first Death Eater with a well-placed ice dagger, which hit him in the stomach.  
  
The next 5 fell in the next second, after his martial arts come into play, with a few quick kicks and with a few hits of his staff; they were down on the ground like little children who had just fallen off their bikes.  
  
Next, he used wandless magic, and created a sword. This was one of the rare skills he had learnt, making it perfect for his own grip.  
  
He slashed his way through another 10 and soon there were only 4 left.  
  
"Well, it seems that the odds have been evened. Not very good, are you boys?" Harry asked in a sarcastic tone that Snape himself would have been proud of.  
  
The other four looked at each other.  
  
As one, they all whipped out their wands and had started firing curses at him.  
  
He nimbly dodged, and soon, they were all lying on the ground, either hexed or stabbed.  
  
Harry conjured an unbreakable jar, shrunk them, and put them inside, taking pleasure in the fact that one had a nice silver hand peeping out beneath his robes.  
  
Harry turned around to face the shocked members of the Order of the Phoenix, well, apart from two, whose eyes were twinkling in the afternoon sun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS!!! My computer is cut off from the Internet, and I'm using borrowed time on my brothers.  
  
Don't worry, hopefully my next chapter will be up within the next 2 weeks.


	14. Order of the Phoenix, rings, talks and L...

Thanks to all my reviewers again!!!! (I changed some the last chapter, so please check!!!  
  
Firstly, I like this being a Harry power fic. Harry isn't stupid enough to go straight for Voldemort. He is going to wait for the Final Battle. I know it could save lives – but what about the Death Eater's and Dark Creatures? They could continue with their horror.  
  
Also, the Power Rangers are PLURAL. He is not a power ranger! He may have a morpher, but he doesn't go into the full hard suit, (just the ninja type suit from the movie) he doesn't have a zord and he also doesn't have a robot helping him with a crystal ball to see what's going on. (Don't even MENTION Trewlany.)  
  
Disclaimer – Sorry if I forgot it a few times before, but this is meant to make no infringement on anybody. I do not own Harry Potter or the Power Rangers. (Even though I mentioned them just above, I decided to add them in.) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Albus, who is this? Is it a member of the Order? Why is he wearing different robes from us?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Well, why don't we go back to Grimmauld Place and then you'll find out."  
  
The others nodded in agreement and they apparated a few streets away and walked to the house in Grimmauld Place.  
  
The others sat down while Dumbledore quietly spoke to Harry, only saying, "Don't take your hood down until I say."  
  
Harry nodded at sat down near the back of the room. The stares only stopped coming his way after Dumbledore started talking again.  
  
"Well, after that short battle, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."  
  
This was met by nods.  
  
"But first, I would like to discuss the enrolment of Harry Potter into the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"No Albus, he is far too young. He shouldn't have to be in such danger." Molly Weasley said.  
  
Others nodded their heads to this.  
  
"Well, he is in so much danger already, why shouldn't he be part of this war?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't he? He's defeated You-Know-Who more times than everyone here, even more than Albus." Remus Lupin piped up.  
  
Albus soon calmed them down and said, "Well, while you think about this proposition, how about we see who our young fighter is, shall we?"  
  
Everyone spun around and watched the mysterious man take off his hood.  
  
Tonks' and Severus' jaws dropped, while the rest of the members stared at him.  
  
"What's your name lad?" Moody growled.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm not here to exchange pleasantries. But I can guarantee that I could defeat 10 of the Order's best. So, why don't we go ahead and duel? After, I shall tell you my name.  
  
The Order agreed and led him down to a room, which had a duelling platform.  
  
So it was at one end stood Harry, still in his robes, his face coved in a half mask that went up to the top of his nose, while Albus, Minerva, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus, Severus, Bill and Charlie Weasley and finally Arabella Figg, who looked strangely like the Mrs Figg from Magnolia Crescent, but he soon put that though aside as someone at the side sent up sparks and the fight began.  
  
Harry moved quickly on his feet and with such balance and precision that could make an Auror jealous.  
  
"Attack them now. They think that you'll just defend to try and hold them off." James recommended.  
  
The first to go down was Tonks after Harry had hit his staff against her chest and she fell out of the duelling area.  
  
Bill and Charlie were next, after being his by a splits kick and once again, they were knocked outside the area. (You know the one were they do a splits in the air – OUCH!)  
  
Then followed Kingsley, who was hit after Harry a strong body-cast that not even Albus could get him out of.  
  
Arabella was knocked down by Harry's sweeping kick and within a split second she was lying in strong binding ropes. Harry levitated her out of the area with one hand while he continued fighting with his other.  
  
Severus, Remus and Mad-eye, all in a strange co-incidence, fired stunning spells at Harry, which hit him at the same time and as they congratulated each other, they were hit by their own spells which had rebounded off Harry.  
  
The three remaining people (Albus, Minerva and Harry) looked at each other and summoned their own swords. Harry created his own, this one had a shining gold blade with a Phoenix on it.  
  
The sword fighting continued for a while, when finally, Harry spotted a gap in Minerva's defences and sent her sword out of the area, followed by a quick stunning spell by one hand, while he continued fighting Albus with the other.  
  
It was now down to Albus and Harry.  
  
Harry had to admit, it was very close, but he had received his Great- Grandfather's knowledge of the subject as well as his techniques, which gave him a bit of an advantage.  
  
He finally fell to a tiny mistake, which Harry spotted, and one that he was able to send his sword out of the area while casting a full-body bind on him.  
  
There was a deafening silence while Harry let out all of his opponents from their spells.  
  
Suddenly, the opponents started clapping for him and soon the whole Order were applauding him and congratulating him.  
  
"Well, our young warrior has won, now, why don't you tell them who you are?" Albus suggested.  
  
"Of course, my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you all." Harry said.  
  
He had to fight back a laugh at the expressions on some of the people's faces, people like Molly Weasley for example.  
  
Harry lifted up his fringe to confirm this, and they saw his scar.  
  
"Just to let you know, my magic is not recognised outside of school. The reason? I wasn't even using my wand, so it doesn't register."  
  
The Order was in silence, which was broken by Albus' chuckle.  
  
"So, is anyone against Mr Potter joining the Order?"  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"By a unanimous vote, Harry James Potter is now an official member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry, step forward please."  
  
Harry stepped forward and stood in front of Albus.  
  
"Put out your hand, and repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter, hereby pledge my allegiance, to the fight against the Dark and to the Order of the Phoenix. I will stay faithful through my life and death."  
  
"I, Harry James Potter, hereby pledge my allegiance, to the fight against the Dark and to the Order of the Phoenix. I will stay faithful through my life and death." Harry repeated.  
  
Suddenly, a Phoenix burst out from Albus' hand and landed on Harry's own. It was a picture of Fawkes.  
  
"It will be invisible to those apart from members of the Order. But Harry, no one must know of this. Apart from your friends of course."  
  
"Yes sir, now, should we not be getting back to Hogwarts? Dinner is soon and I'm hungry from all that fighting."  
  
The Order chuckled, how like James he was.  
  
"Of course. We'll apparate to Hogwarts now. Farewell everybody."  
  
"Oh, and before we go, here's the Death Eaters. Give them to the Ministry will you? Don't worry, I put a soundproof charm on it, they couldn't hear the meeting, and they don't yet know who I am, I don't think." Harry said and tossed them the jar.  
  
With this, they went out the front door, and went into a dark alley, where Minerva and Albus each put a hand on one of Harry's shoulders and they appeared in the chambers behind the Staff Table.  
  
"Harry, dinner is going to start in a few minutes, so maybe you should take off your battle robes and change into normal clothes and then go and take a seat at Gryffindor Table." Minerva said.  
  
He nodded and touched his morpher saying, "Morphing managed" and he was back in his normal clothes and his staff with gone.  
  
He then proceeded to Gryffindor Table and waited for his friends to come for food.  
  
As if they had been called, they entered, and spying him, they ran up to him, jumping over obstacles such as Colin Creevey for example.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU." Ginny shouted at him.  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
"Well, I've been busy."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute, but please sit down. Everyone's staring at us."  
  
True to his word, as she looked around, everyone was staring at him. She sat down, her face red, while Ron sniggered.  
  
"Will you shut up Ron? It's not funny." Ginny snapped.  
  
This shut Ron up. He knew what his sister's temper was like.  
  
After dinner was started and most of the stares went away off them, Harry explained to the three of them what happened (after casting a privacy charm on them of course).  
  
He didn't mention his powers or his morpher though. He had to keep his powers secret for the time being.  
  
"So you battled a bunch of Death Eaters, and they allowed you into the Order after this? Wow Harry, impressive."  
  
Harry didn't mention the tiny fact that he had beaten the Order's 10 best, including their esteemed Headmaster, in a duel. The fighting the Death Eaters was enough.  
  
During this time, Snape was looking at Harry, but for once, not with the hate filled glares that normally graced his face.  
  
No, the look on his face was once of pride.  
  
Sure, he tried to make Harry's life miserable for the past 6 years, but who wouldn't do something similar if they looked into the face of their arch- nemesis every single day.  
  
Perhaps he had been trying to make him suffer just because of his father.  
  
James Potter had been most things he had wanted to be, but most of all, he had the love of Lily Evans.  
  
He had loved her, he admitted it, but to know that she was his best friend was good enough for him. It was her after all that had saved him from the Dark Side. (sounds like Star Wars I know)  
  
He had paid off James' life debt in Harry's first year, and now he was going to pay off Lily's trust and friendship to treat him as he was supposed to from now on. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
After dinner, Albus asked Harry to come him to his office.  
  
The gargoyle jumped open and they stepped on the revolving staircase.  
  
As they opened the door, Harry saw his Great-Grandmother there, and he also saw that there were some packages on the desk, and two trunks on the floor.  
  
"Those Harry, are some of your mother's and father's possessions Harry. They left them in our care before they went into hiding, and the packages on the desk are some of the things we discovered in the wreckage of their house."  
  
Harry's eyes watered. He had always wanted things of his parents, and now he had some.  
  
"Well Harry, here is the things that you most wanted to see, your birth certificate."  
  
Harry laughed. It was exactly 3 sheets of parchment long.  
  
There were also a few photographs of him and his parents, and even some of him and his grandparents and great-grandparents. There was even a picture that had an aging charm, and it showed Harry, Albus and Minerva as they were now, and also his parents, as they would be now if they had not died.  
  
Next, there were two small boxes, which Harry opened.  
  
Inside, there were his parent's wedding rings. He smiled as he thought of the pictures he had of their wedding day.  
  
He transfigured a spare quill into a fine gold chain, put the rings on it, and put it on round his neck, taking off the purifier for the time being as he was in Hogwarts and didn't need it, and he sent it back to his trunk.  
  
Inside his mother's, it said "For my wonderful Lily Flower, who makes my heart bloom with joy. Love forever, James."  
  
Inside his father's, it said "For my wonderful Stag James, who I love with all my heart. Love forever, Lily."  
  
Inside each, on each side of the inscription, there was a Lily and a stag.  
  
It made Harry smile sadly.  
  
Next there two long thin boxes. He opened them up and gasped.  
  
Their wands.  
  
Harry was shocked. His father's was 13 inches, cedar, with the tail hair of a griffin. Nice and swishy. Pretty good for transfiguration and duelling.  
  
His mother's was 10 inches, oak, with the tail hair of a unicorn. Sturdy. Pretty good for charms.  
  
Well, that was what was said in the little cards inside anyhow.  
  
After this, there were their trunks.  
  
Inside, there were all his dad's things from school.  
  
All the while, Lily had now come into the room and was sitting and talking to Fawkes. (Lily the Phoenix – sorry I haven't mentioned her much)  
  
Harry paused looking through the trunks to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Well, the boy certainly loves them, no doubt about that."  
  
"Yes, he does quite. It's funny, we're related, and they are related. It's a big relationship circle."  
  
Harry snorted, he didn't know that Phoenix's could have a sense of humour.  
  
Albus also chuckled, something that Harry noticed and Albus spun around with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry noticed this twinkle and let his instincts guide him. He went into his aura sensing and found out that Albus' animagus form was actually a Phoenix.  
  
"He understands them as well." Harry thought. After all, Animagus could understand their animal's language.  
  
"It's not really a relationship circle. It's more a family gathering." Harry told them in Phoenix language.  
  
"I would agree Harry. We should make this a weekly occurrence. Minerva may disagree however as she is now staring at us as though we are crazy, so I don't think that she understands a single word of this." Albus agreed.  
  
"Young master, you speak as well? Lily, did you know about this?" Fawkes asked.  
  
"Yes, did I forget to mention that?" Lily said sweetly.  
  
"Well, you didn't forget, so don't take that tone with me young lady." Fawkes replied.  
  
"This isn't a tone. Anyway, it just slipped my mind."  
  
Albus, sensing an argument interrupted.  
  
"Would be as kind as to keep it down a bit. We understand what you are saying, but we now need to explain to a very shocked looking wife what is going on."  
  
"You mean she doesn't know my powers? Who else would?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, no, she doesn't. She sleeps like a dragon on tranquillisers. In other words, she doesn't know where I go every night."  
  
"Ok Grandfather. As much as I love you, you are aware that there is very bad mental image in my mind, one that I would like to erase, so give me a second...there. All gone." Harry said.  
  
Fawkes chuckled.  
  
"Well, stop arguing. We understand what you are saying, as you are still speaking our language, but all the animals know who you are, my Lord Gryffindor."  
  
"WHAT? Lord Gryffindor? Oh, I am going to kill Godric! Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"I thought you knew." Godric appeared to defend himself.  
  
"You thought I knew! You know I didn't! You little..."  
  
"Harry. I suggest you stop now, before you say something you may regret. Well, from my own knowledge, Lord Gryffindor is the Leader of the Light. He is a descendent from Gryffindor, identified from pure gold robes with red on them. Just like yours Harry."  
  
"Godric..." Harry said, turning to him. "Did you adjust my robes whenever I made my morpher?"  
  
"No Harry, because you put your power into it, it recognised you and made the robes like that because you are my Heir, and therefore, Lord Gryffindor."  
  
"Ah well. Better than Lord Merlin."  
  
"Hey!" Merlin shouted, also appearing.  
  
"What?" Harry said sweetly.  
  
"You're sounding like me." Lily said, obviously amused at her master's situation.  
  
"I know. That's why you're with me." Harry said with a wink.  
  
"No Harry, you take after me!" James appeared.  
  
"Can you ALL speak Phoenix?"  
  
"Pretty much. Well, us Potters are special."  
  
"James." Lily and Sirius appeared and glared at him.  
  
"Ok, ok. Also the Evan's and Sirius' are special. Is that better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
This lively conversation was broken whenever Minerva had realised who had been speaking, and she had fainted.  
  
They all stopped, looked at each other and stared at her limp body.  
  
Albus, getting the idea that some explaining may be in order, woke her.  
  
"Minerva, are you ok?" Albus said, helping her up.  
  
"Yes, but I thought I just saw you and Harry talking to two phoenixes, James, Sirius, Lily and two others who looked oddly familiar."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Gran! How are you old gal? I'm spiffing!" James said, jumping up and hugging her.  
  
"Could someone in the name of Merlin explain what is going on?" Minerva said with exasperation.  
  
"Why do people keep saying that? Especially Merlin's beard, that one was the first I heard from Godric, the first from Harry and the first from Albus as well." Merlin chuckled.  
  
"Who are you? Did you just say Godric?" Minerva asked, obviously interested.  
  
"Well..." and so they told her everything there was to know.  
  
She looked up at Gryffindor and Merlin in respect and amazement. She looked up at James and Sirius with complete and total exasperation.  
  
"Are you telling me that Harry is Lord Gryffindor, and that he is being advised by the 2 worst Marauders? Merlin help this school."  
  
"HEY!" Harry, James and Sirius shouted out, obviously offended.  
  
"Well, I would, but it's up to Albus I'm afraid." Merlin said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh Merlin, that joke is NOT funny after the past 1000 years you know."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I still find it funny."  
  
"You are SO annoying sometimes. How did you become one of the most famous wizards ever?"  
  
"More of a mystery to me is how YOU became one of the most famous wizards ever."  
  
"It was because I founded this school."  
  
"Excuse me Godric, but you did not create this school by yourself. I believe we all helped as well, which is why there are FOUR houses in the school." A soft female voice said.  
  
The occupants spun around and most of their jaws dropped, apart from Godric, Merlin, Albus (whose eyes looked like mini flashlights right about now) and Harry (who was used to this sort of thing).  
  
One man and two women stood there before them, all in one of the colours of a Hogwarts house.  
  
"The founders..." was all the others could say.  
  
The room was quite crowded now, with 2 phoenixes, the four founders, Merlin, Sirius, Lily, James, Harry, Albus and Minerva.  
  
"Talk about a mother's meeting." Harry whispered to the two Marauders who burst out laughing.  
  
"Is there something funny?" Lily asked, her eyes filled with a dangerous gleam.  
  
"Well...I thought Slytherin was evil, what is he doing here?" Sirius asked, hoping to distract attention from himself.  
  
Everyone turned around (much to the relief of James, Sirius and Harry) and looked at Slytherin.  
  
"No. It was my idiot son's fault. I knew I should have locked him in the dungeons with that mad Penelope Snape woman. So bloody besotted with me."  
  
"BESOTTED! She was a flipping stalker." Godric shouted.  
  
"SNAPE!" The Marauders shouted. (That'll be Harry, James and Sirius from now on).  
  
"Yes, bloody psycho. But quite a master a potions I must say." Salazar said, obviously hating the fact that he was complimenting the woman.  
  
The Marauders done the only thing they could do.  
  
There were three resounding thumps on the desks.  
  
"I expected that." Lily admitted.  
  
"WELL I DIDN'T!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"No need to bellow." Godric said.  
  
"THIS IS NOT BELLOWING." Sirius bellowed.  
  
"YES IT IS!" Everyone else shouted, much to their amusement.  
  
"NO IT ISN'T!" Sirius shouted back.  
  
"This is so much like a Panto it isn't even funny." Harry said.  
  
"A pronto? What?" Sirius asked, completely confused.  
  
"Oh, never mind." Helga said, saying this with annoyance, but with a kind tone to it.  
  
"Ok people. I hate to wrap this up, but I'm going to go back to my tower now." Harry said dramatically with a wink towards Godric.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Godric said with an over-exaggerated bow.  
  
It was with a laugh that all the "others" disappeared, leaving just Harry, Albus, Minerva and the two Phoenixes.  
  
"My Lord, is it ok if I stay here with my dad?" Lily asked.  
  
"Please stop calling me my Lord, call me Harry, and of course.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Lily replied.  
  
With this, Harry sent the two trunks and the photographs to his trunk's apartment. He would put up the pictures later.  
  
"Harry, are you going to tell your friends of our relationship?" Albus asked with interest.  
  
"Well, not yet, but soon."  
  
"Ok Harry. Oh, and by the way, since the truth has been declared about Sirius, the Ministry has placed a vote of no confidence on Fudge, which I suspect you'll read about tomorrow morning." Albus said with a smile.  
  
"That means they recognise he is dead?"  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"Oh. Well, at least we can give him a proper burial now. We may not have a body, but a memorial service. He deserves that at least."  
  
"Yes Harry, he does." Albus replied quite grave.  
  
Minerva meanwhile observed this.  
  
"They are so much alike, it is quite unusual. They may be related, but it is quite uncanny." She thought.  
  
"Not really Grandmother." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Stop reading my thoughts. Is this the end of my privacy?"  
  
"Well, put it this way, don't think out answers during the Transfiguration tests. Or any other times which you may not want me to hear." Harry said with a look towards Albus.  
  
"Ok Harry, I understand what you're implying."  
  
Harry shuddered slightly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Albus chuckled and Harry gave each of them a hug, before saying goodnight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Harry left the office in high spirits and entered the Common Room.  
  
Ron and Hermione were standing about 10 feet apart from each other, shouting at the top of their voices.  
  
"I AM NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH VIKTOR KRUM! HE IS MY PENFRIEND!"  
  
"YEAH, A FRIEND. A BOYFRIEND!"  
  
While this continued, he walked over to Ginny.  
  
"Gin, how long has this been going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I'd say about 45 minutes now. I'm surprised they can still keep up this volume after this length of time."  
  
"Well, I've got an idea about how to stop Ron shouting."  
  
"Ho-"  
  
She never got to finish this as Harry pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
They melted into it and were like this for about 5 minutes before they heard the shouting subside and Harry felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing with my sister?" Ron asked, anger seeping out of every available pore.  
  
"Kissing her." Harry replied simply.  
  
"We can see that." Signalling around the Common Room where most the girls (and some of the guys) glared at Ginny jealously.  
  
"Yes, I know. It's not like you don't do it with Hermione, and she's like my sister. So we are practically in the same position. Now, Viktor is just her friend, and she turned him down, but they are still friends. Happy? Good, now shut up."  
  
With this, Harry kissed Ginny again and they listened as Ron and Hermione made up.  
  
"Always the same." Harry thought.  
  
"Are all Potters attracted to red heads?" Sirius asked. (All of this is in his head, unless I say differently).  
  
"Apparently, and what's wrong with that?" Lily asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Nothing Lily, nothing." Sirius replied quickly.  
  
"Good. Now shut up you two. I'm a little busy here" and with this, Harry shut them off.  
  
After about 10 minutes, they broke apart, and Harry went upstairs, and fell into bed, his head barely touching the pillow before he was fast asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers!!!  
  
I'm quite pleased that I was able to get this up so quickly!!!  
  
(Remember, cyber cookies for those who review. If you don't like cookies, take your pick). 


	15. New robes, Duelling Tournaments and the ...

A big thanks to all my reviewers!!!  
  
The winners of the voting are – H/G Hr/R Lu/N!!!  
  
Sorry for the delay, I've had a bit of writer's block, and then I had 2 teeth out, including a wisdom tooth, so I was swollen up (it looked like I had a quaffle in my mouth) but it's down a bit and now only looks like a snitch, thanks to the Evil-tasting anti-biotics and the nice tasting painkillers!  
  
Also, I am going on holiday tomorrow for 3 weeks, so I won't be able to start writing for that length of time. Just to let you know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry arrived yet again in the Advanced Magic Training room that night, and while waiting for his mentors to come, he focused on his "Heir" robes.  
  
He went and looked at himself in a nearby mirror and looked on in shock.  
  
His robes, once pure white, now had gold and red mixed in, his symbol still sitting proudly on it. His staff was the same, and Harry had to admit, both of these together made him look even more powerful than before, and that was saying a lot.  
  
"I'm guessing you like the change?" Merlin asked, while Godric and Albus stood in the background.  
  
"Yeah, it's simply amazing." He breathed out.  
  
"Well, we wanted you to be recognised as both Lord Gryffindor and the Heir of the Legends at the same time, so we went for this." Godric explained.  
  
"I suppose. Good idea, but my morpher will still be just my Gryffindor robe?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry, and then you just concentrate on these new robes for the Heir and Gryffindor robe." Merlin said.  
  
"Ok. So, what about we practice?  
  
The others agreed.  
  
After about 5 hours worth of going over hexes, curses, the wandless versions of these, and even elements, which could be used to gain a large advantage over the opponent, they then worked on Harry's endurance skills.  
  
"Harry, we want you to run around this track," Merlin pointed to one that had just materialised, "as long as you can. We can then see how your stamina is going."  
  
They had expected Harry to argue over this, but in fact, he only said one thing.  
  
"I will if you will." He said seriously.  
  
His mentors burst out laughing, soon finding themselves unable to speak or stand.  
  
After a while, when Albus gained his composure, (Godric and Merlin were still in hysterics) he said, "I suppose that I could. I myself would like to surprise Tom with my agility next time."  
  
Harry nodded, smiling at the thought of what Tom's face would be like.  
  
They didn't wait for Merlin and Godric, who would probably not do it anyway, and set off around the track.  
  
Harry had to say, his Grandfather had brilliant stamina. It was his 12th time around the track, in time keeping with Harry, and he still wasn't tired. For someone of his age, that was amazing.  
  
After a few hours, they both stopped, after Merlin and Godric started shooting spells at them, to see if they could dodge.  
  
They could, and it soon turned into a 2 on 2 duel. Albus and Harry versus Godric and Merlin.  
  
It was an hour later, and Albus and Harry had won. A dejected, but happy looking Merlin and Godric congratulated them, telling Harry, "If you don't win this Duelling Tournament, then we will kill you. Got it?"  
  
Harry laughed, but something they said registered.  
  
"Duelling Tournament? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well Harry, it was supposed to be a surprise," Albus looked at Merlin and Godric, who looked anywhere but at him, "but we are holding a Duelling Competition tomorrow. Classes are going to be cancelled, and it is going to be held in the Great Hall. The winner will be the school's Duelling Captain."  
  
"Good idea, but let me ask, why did you not give us any warning about it?"  
  
"Well, we wanted to see how good your skills were on a day were you had not crammed in a lot of revision for it, as many would. It shows the person's real abilities, and it will show how a person would cope if they had to duel with Death Eaters."  
  
"I suppose. It makes sense." Harry replied, quite looking forward to it.  
  
"Also Harry, do not mention it to anyone, people may think that you've had an advantage."  
  
"Yeah, some people are quite sad like that. People like Malfoy for example."  
  
Albus chuckled.  
  
They would have continued talking, but the room started to dim, so Harry said his goodbyes and he was suddenly in his bed, his watch telling him that it was "6.58am" and so he went and got ready.  
  
About 20 minutes or so later, Harry entered the Great Hall dressed in black combat trousers, a red, tight-fitting t-shirt and a pair of gold trainers, and ignoring the hungry looks he got from many of the girls (and some of the guys), he sat down, grabbing a piece of toast, waiting for the day's Daily Prophet to come.  
  
As if called, an owl suddenly came down bearing Harry's newspaper, and after paying it with the necessary few knuts, he opened it out, a grin playing across his face.  
  
**"Sirius Black innocent but dead. Peter Pettigrew in custody", **was the main title. Also underneath, it said, **"Minister under vote of No-Confidence".**  
  
These stories went on to explain all about Sirius' innocence, and how he died. Also about how, because of this, Fudge was practically gone, and that a new Minister would hopefully be chosen soon.  
  
However, one paragraph, near the end of Sirius' said, _"As Black is now officially dead, Harry Potter now has no magical guardian, and shall be called upon soon to make a formal decision on the matter."  
  
_Harry understood this and wondered what the reaction of the public would be to this. Many would probably try and adopt him. However, he already asked someone.  
  
The other night, when Albus explained what would happen, Harry had automatically asked him if he would take it, along with Minerva, and of he of course agreed fairly quickly. There would be a few problems of course. What would they tell the Wizarding public?  
  
They finally decided to tell only close friends about it, such as Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione, whenever it was official. Others would just be told that Albus had adopted him, as both men agreed that they wouldn't put Minerva in more danger if they could help it.  
  
Harry was halfway through his breakfast whenever his friends walked in, and with a grin on his face, showed them the newspaper.  
  
"Harry, that's brilliant, but what does it mean about your-"Hermione asked, but was cut off as Albus had stood up and the Hall had fallen silent.  
  
"As you all know, Lord Voldemort is back."

Most of the students winced at the name.

"Therefore, we have decided to hold a duelling competition in the Great Hall today, after breakfast. Only students in fourth year and above can enter, and the winner shall be named Hogwarts Duelling Captain. For those participating, you are allowed to wear whatever robes you desire. There shall be a list placed at the bottom of each house table for those who wish to enter. Good Luck everyone, and it shall be beginning in half an hour."  
  
There was an excited chatter amongst the students, all the fourth years and above hurrying to sign the parchment, Harry and his friends were 5 of them.  
  
After, Harry excused himself and went to Gryffindor Tower, going into his dormitory. He then came a small problem. Would he wear his 'Gryffindor' robes or would he wear ordinary battle robes?  
  
His mentors gave him an answer.  
  
"Harry, listen to us. These people need to know that there is someone willing to fight for them, to protect themselves and their families, and even though most see you like this already, perhaps your 'Gryffindor' robes will help this."  
  
As much as Harry wanted to disagree, he couldn't argue with their logic, and so took out his morpher, and with the words ""Power of the Phoenix, the Lightning Bolt and the Griffin," he was transformed into his 'Gryffindor' robes, and now carried his golden staff with the green gem on top.  
  
He looked around before apparating to the Great Hall, which was luckily only filled by two teachers. His Grandparents.  
  
"Ah Harry, I'm glad to see you took their advice." Albus commented, seeing Harry in his robes.  
  
Minerva was looking shell-shocked.  
  
"Gran-Professor, what's wrong?" Harry asked, a little concerned at the way she was looking at him.  
  
She seemed to snap out of her trance before saying, "Sorry Harry. It's just that I realised what robes you are wearing. Imagine what the other Gryffindors will say?"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to pull the bottom part of this up, so all they can see are my eyes, and then I'll give them a scare."  
  
While Albus and Minerva chuckled, several other teachers entered the hall, and upon seeing the unknown warrior, (Harry had now pulled the bottom half of his hood up) they stood staring.  
  
Flitwick seemed to snap out of it first and said, "Minerva, Albus, is that..."  
  
"Yes." Albus said, cutting the man off. "This is Lord Gryffindor."  
  
Tonks and Severus however were hitting their heads with their hands. None of them ever thought that he might be Lord Gryffindor, even though they had seen the robes, and Tonks even knew about Harry.  
  
"So you finally made the connection?" Albus asked Tonks with a chuckle.  
  
"I should have thought about that before, I guess I just realised, as has Sevie."  
  
"Don't call me Sevie!" Snape exclaimed in indignation.  
  
Dumbledore, sensing a fight, cut them off.  
  
"Well, I guess we can give our teachers a sneak peak, can't we? Take off your hood for a second."  
  
Harry obliged, and the teachers looked at him in shock, before he pulled it back up.  
  
Trying to break the stares, Harry said, "Oh, by the way, please don't call me My Lord. Just call me by my name. I would say, but there are a couple of stunned students standing behind me."  
  
The guilty looking students, who turned out to be Ron and Hermione, jumped and faced him.  
  
They looked at each other and slightly bowed towards Harry.  
  
They missed the smile that was under his material covered face.  
  
"Don't bow to me, for I do not need people to bow. Everyone is equal. Why should I be different?"  
  
They came back up to normal stance and Hermione had that thinking look on her face.  
  
"I'm busted." He thought to himself.  
  
Hermione made to speak, but Harry cast a wandless silencing charm on her and told her to come over to him for a second.  
  
Ron, who had not made any connection yet ran off, most likely to point him out to Gryffindor table, but he didn't need to do that, they already were looking at him in amazement, not one knowing who it was.  
  
Hermione and Harry went through to the chambers behind the Teacher's desk and sat down. Harry took off his hood after casting a complex locking spell on the door, and Hermione went to say "I knew it!" but she still had the silencing charm on her.  
  
Harry took it off.  
  
"I knew it!" She finally was able to say, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Well, I guess you should know. After all, you've been my best friend for 6 years, so sit yourself down. This is going to be a long story."  
  
After Harry put up some wards, he explained all about being the Heir of the Legends, Lord Gryffindor, his Mentors, and even about his Great- Grandparents.  
  
Whenever he finished, she sat still for a minute, in shock probably.  
  
He snapped his fingers in front of her face, but that didn't work.  
  
He shouted in her ear, but she still didn't move.  
  
He threw water over her, and that didn't even work.  
  
So, he was stuck with a shocked Hermione, and he had only one insane idea in his head.  
  
"Hermione, someone's burning all the Library's Hogwarts a History's outside." Harry said in calm tone.  
  
She jumped up with a panicked look on her face.  
  
Harry burst out laughing at the look on her face.  
  
"Harry James Potter! How dare you-"  
  
"Hermione." He cut her off. "It was the only way to get you to talk."  
  
Hermione looked mad, but her eyes twinkled. She then burst out laughing.  
  
"Sorry Harry," she said after they calmed down. "It's just a little shocking. I mean, I've read all about the Heir of the Legends, and I suppose you having the trunk makes sense."  
  
"True. Wise words, wise words." Harry said in a mock-Hermione tone.  
  
She slapped his arm and a knock came on the door.  
  
It was his Great-Grandparents.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, the Tournament is about to start and-Hermione, are you alright?" Albus said, his voice then changing to concern.  
  
Hermione's face was red with laughter, and when she looked up, and then looked at Harry, pure and complete recognition came to her, even more so than it done before.  
  
Harry seeing that she was incapable of answering, answered, "Oh, she's a little shocked. I just told her."  
  
Albus smiled while Minerva frowned.  
  
"I believe that you owe me 20 galleons." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
Minerva, grumbling about insane husbands, handed over the money, and then smiled at them.  
  
They looked at each other, and as one, raised their eyebrows at the two teachers.  
  
"Well, we had a small bet on who you would tell first." Minerva said, a little guiltily.  
  
"Who did you bet on?" Harry asked with laughter in his voice.  
  
"Ron." She said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, it was a 33% chance really. Anyway, let's go to the Tournament, I want to shock a couple of people with this get-up."  
  
After a small laugh, they went back into the Great Hall, where practically all of the people inside stared at this unknown Lord Gryffindor, Lord of the Light.  
  
Sitting down beside Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny, they looked up expectantly at the front of the Hall, where Dumbledore rose out of his chair and the Hall fell quiet.  
  
"Welcome to our Hogwarts Duelling Tournament. As you can see, there are four duelling areas around this Hall. These shall be split up into years. The winner from each year shall the battle a champion from another year. This will be fourth versus fifth year and sixth versus seventh year, the winners of which shall then duel each other. Anything goes, however use of illegal spells will result in immediate expulsion from the event. So, that was all I had to say. So Good Luck everybody."  
  
There was an excited chatter as everybody went to their own duelling area and all the other years but sixth looking relieved that Lord Gryffindor wasn't in their own area.  
  
The teacher at their area was Tonks.  
  
"Wotcher everyone. Now, there shall be a maximum of 15 minutes for each duel. Whenever I call your name out, stand in the area, and I shall call out when to begin. Now first up, we have Ron Weasley and Susan Bones."  
  
Ron won that quite easily, and so progressed through to the next round.  
  
(AN: I am only going to describe Harry's duels, as I am not the best at doing others)  
  
After a few duels, Tonks then called out "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy strutted forward, a smirk on his face, well, that was until he saw Lord Gryffindor step out of the crowd.  
  
Malfoy, regained some composure shouted, "Oi Lord Gryffi! Where's Potter? Too scared to fight me, is he?"  
  
Harry was smiling as he took off the material that covered his face.  
  
The other gasped.  
  
"We should have known!" He heard Ron laugh.  
  
Malfoy went pale.  
  
Tonks, who was silently laughing, said, "Ok guys, let's duel!"  
  
Harry strode forward, knowing that practically everyone in the Hall was watching this, and pulled out his staff.  
  
Ignoring another shocked gasp from the crowd, Harry got into his fighting stance, and Tonks sent up sparks, signalling the beginning of the duel.  
  
Malfoy started firing some curses and hexes at Harry, who just jumped out of the way of them.  
  
Harry, getting a little bored, produced a water bow and shot some water darts at Malfoy, who soon became dripping wet and very angry.  
  
While Malfoy was still shooting spells at him, Harry had a very ingenious idea.  
  
He waved his hand, changing Malfoy into a red and gold tutu, complete with gold shoes. Suddenly, Swan Lake music came on, and Malfoy started doing some pretty impressive moves, such as a triple spin, standing on his tiptoes and standing up straight, and he even pulled his leg right up past his face, which made most of the men squirm.  
  
After, Malfoy changed back, but was suddenly changed again.  
  
He was suddenly changed into a Lion suit, and started singing "In the Jungle."  
  
"In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight"  
  
Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson joined in from the crowd. "In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight."  
  
Suddenly the other people from Malfoy's dorm started singing the part of "Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube."  
  
(This continues throughout the whole song and is the chorus.)  
  
Malfoy and Pansy continued:  
  
"Near the village, the peaceful village  
  
The lion sleeps tonight  
  
Near the village, the peaceful village  
  
The lion sleeps tonight  
  
Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube.  
  
Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling  
  
The lion sleeps tonight  
  
Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling  
  
The lion sleeps tonight  
  
Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube.  
  
Near the village, the peaceful village  
  
The lion sleeps tonight  
  
Near the village, the peaceful village  
  
The lion sleeps tonight  
  
Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube.  
  
My little darling  
  
Don't fear, my little darling  
  
My little darling  
  
Don't fear, my little darling"  
  
All of the other students laughed as they realised what they had just done, running out the door before seeing Harry put up a sign in flashing lights saying: "The Marauder's have come back to Hogwarts. Courtesy of Gryffin. Recordings on sale from H. Potter."  
  
The crowd laughed, most of which got out their money out for afterwards.  
  
After a thunderous applause, people could be seen trying to bribe Tonks so as not to duel Harry, scared after what they had just seen. Tonks soon declared Harry the winner by default, as no one wanted to face him.  
  
(Please, no flames for this, but I'm sure a lot of people may have been very intimidated by this, I know I would've been.)  
  
Tonks came up to Harry with a grin on her face.  
  
"Harry, thank you SO much!" She grinned.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked, quite confused.  
  
"For what? People gave me so much stuff to not duel with you, I can barely carry it!"  
  
This was true.  
  
She was carrying sweets, money, and someone even gave her a Leprechaun hat. (He figured that must have been from Seamus.)  
  
"Here, put a finger on my arm." Harry offered.  
  
She obliged, struggling to carry her pile without it falling over.  
  
Harry apparated them to her room, where she drop her stuff on a sofa.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I don't know how I would've made it otherwise."  
  
"No problems my dear tutor."  
  
Tonks grinned.  
  
"Also, that was quite a show afterwards. That's when people seriously started flocking in, scared of being embarrassed like that. Even Ron gave me a bog bar of Honeyduke's chocolate. It's that one over there." She said, pointing at a large stack of chocolate bars.  
  
Harry just laughed, and Tonks touched his arm, Harry taking them back to the Great Hall.  
  
People jumped, and Albus and Minerva came over to him.  
  
"Well done Harry. That duel was excellent" while putting an excess strain on the singular term.  
  
"Thanks, it's all in a day's work!" Harry grinned.  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take points." Minerva said.  
  
"Yep, yep!" Harry replied cheerfully.  
  
"20 points off Gryffindor."  
  
"Not too bad."  
  
"Also,"  
  
"Ok, I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"I want an advanced copy of that recording." Minerva smiled.  
  
Albus and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Are you ok? Is your head hot?" Harry put his hand against her forehead in a concerned way. "No, it isn't. Ok, but seriously, this is a little freaky."  
  
"Worse than a little, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Excuse me, I am here you know."  
  
"We know." They replied together.  
  
Harry laughed and said his goodbyes and walked off, finding out who his competition would be for his next match.  
  
To his surprise, this turned out to be Cho Chang, and before she could even approach Dumbledore to appeal, he announced that no one could back out of duels anymore.  
  
Harry laughed at the expression on her face, and whenever he stepped up to duel her, he was still laughing, and he was pleased to see that she was irritated.  
  
He found it hard to believe that he used to have a crush on her. The events of the last year had changed him so much from his old self, he saw things differently, and this was one of those times.  
  
Stepping up onto the platform and bowing, they began.  
  
Cho moved quite quickly, probably from her Quidditch skills, but Harry was quicker.  
  
He swatted away all of her spells with the flick of his hand.  
  
She became very frustrated and began shooting spells at him, missing him by at least a foot.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that." Harry said with a grin.  
  
After a few minutes of dodging her quite limited supply of hexes, Harry decided to end this with style, and with one flick of his hand, Cho was standing in a Gryffindor school robe which said, "Gryffindor Lions have roared", red and gold face paint and also her wand now had a little Gryffindor flag protruding from it, and if that wasn't enough, she started singing "Blame it on the boogie" (released 1978 by the Jacksons) complete with backing music and singers (who were some very gossipy Ravenclaw friends of hers) and also a little dance routine.  
  
Harry looked around at the response. The students were roaring with laughter, even the Ravenclaws who thought that their gossiping ways should be changed. The teacher's reactions were ones that would be remembered for a while.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had tears streaming out of his eyes and he was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Professor McGonagall was banging the table, laughing like her husband. The other teachers were like this, even Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw house, was in hysterics.  
  
After their song, the crowd laughed while they clapped, and Cho and her friends looked around, now remembering what had happened, and turned to Harry, looking at him with glares.  
  
Harry laughed again at the looks on their faces, pointing up towards the ceiling, where another sign was flashing.  
  
"You can get this one as well!"  
  
The crowd laughed at the bluntness, and the girls raised their wands threateningly.  
  
Harry turned to them and said, "If you so much as try, I will make you do another performance."  
  
The girls looked at each other before running out of the Hall, cheers and laughter following them, and Harry bowed, receiving thunderous applause from the audience.  
  
After the clapping, cheers and laughter had died down, the final duel was announced.  
  
"And now for the final. Harry Potter versus Ginny Weasley."  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Damn." He muttered under his breath.  
  
He knew that this was going to be hard, but not in the physical sense. He didn't want to hurt her. Maybe he could take it easy on her.  
  
He had no time left to ponder this as he was called onto the Duelling Area where Ginny was waiting, the same look on her face as he had.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not alone," Harry thought.  
  
Tonks then started them with some sparks from her wand.  
  
After a minute or so of fast, furious hexes, Harry managed to get her wand with a silent "Expellieramus" (A/N – SP?) spell. He then went up and kissed Ginny congratulations.  
  
"Done well there Gin." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"You too Har." Ginny joked back.  
  
They stepped down, instantly being swarmed by well done's, hard luck's and well, remind me never to get on your bad side's.  
  
This died down after a few minutes when the crowd were finally convinced that they had congratulated them enough.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen and students, I would like to introduce to you the new Hogwarts Duelling Captain, Harry Potter."  
  
The roar was deafening, the boos and hisses from the Slytherins completely drowned out, and Harry smiled modestly at them all, before Albus gave Harry a gleaming gold badge with 2 wands crossed over and the Hogwarts crest in the background, silver writing highlighted the words saying "Hogwarts Duelling Captain."  
  
Harry shook his hand, smiled once more, and said, "The recordings are 5 galleons."  
  
He then went and sat down with his friends, at the now replaced Gryffindor table, and ate the food which had now appeared on it. The house-elves had really outdone themselves.  
  
"'awwy, 'at 'as 'oody 'illa' 'ate." Ron said with his mouth full of steak and kidney pie.  
  
"RONALD! DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Hermione snapped at Ron.  
  
"Relax you guys," intervened Harry, "Anyway, I'm going to meet some people, do some things, and then I want to talk to you and Ginny," he said to Ron. They all nodded, Hermione understanding what he was talking about, and headed to his trunk, where he changed into normal clothes again and drew.  
  
This had been a hobby of his from when he was little. He wasn't very good, but it wasn't like he had been encouraged much anyway, and drew the first thing that came into his head, his Great-Grandparents.  
  
After a while, he set down his completed sketch that, in his own opinion, didn't look that bad, and then went out to meet his Grandparents, who he knew would be in Albus' office.  
  
He apparated outside, knocked on the door and was greeted with he usual, "Come in Harry" from his Grandfather, and surprising, his Grandmother.  
  
He entered with a grin on his face.  
  
"Since when do you two do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well," Albus replied, "We don't actually know." Finished Minerva.  
  
Harry looked between the two.  
  
"Freaky" was all that he said.  
  
"Anyway Harry, what brings you here?" Albus asked.  
  
"Just to visit really, and to bring you to my trunk, to get something to eat, as I had the weirdest notion that you were hungry." Harry replied shyly.  
  
"That would be brilliant Harry." Minerva replied, and both herself and Albus put a hand on one of Harry's shoulders so that they could enter.  
  
However, they found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"What are we doing here Harry?" Albus asked.  
  
"I just need to pick a couple of people up," was all that Harry replied.  
  
There was silence in the Common Room, only the three young friends sat there, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"When did Harry say he would be back here?" Rona asked, obviously a little impatient.  
  
"I'm here now." Harry replied, making them jump.  
  
"But Harry, we were looking at the portrait. You didn't enter." Ginny replied, a little suspiciously.  
  
"BLOODY HELL, HARRY!" Ron shouted finally, a hand over his heart, "Are you trying to give me a teenage heart attack?"  
  
"Watch your language, Mr Weasley." Minerva said, trying to act like her 'class' self until everything was explained.  
  
Ron slowly turned his head, face horrified.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry Professor." Ron mumbled, his face now the famous Weasley red.  
  
"Professor, Headmaster, what are you doing here? How come we didn't see you come in with Har-" Hermione said, when she suddenly stopped, recognition once again dawning on her face.  
  
"Took you long enough 'Mione." Harry joked.  
  
She just gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Well, why don't we leave Harry?" Albus said, interrupting the silence.  
  
"Sure. OK everybody, touch my arm or shoulder or something."  
  
Ginny and Ron looked at Harry as if he was crazy, but they did so, and once everybody had a grip, Harry transported them into the trunk.  
  
"Been a while since we were in here Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, you're going to have to come in here more often, now, I'm going to go over to the Kitchen and make some food and things, so you can do whatever you want in the trunk for a while."  
  
Saying that, Hermione, Minerva and Albus automatically went to the Library, and Ron and Ginny automatically headed to the Quidditch Simulators.  
  
"Always the same," Harry thought in amusement, and headed off to the Kitchen to whip up some food.  
  
After about an hour and a half, Harry called out on the Loudspeaker system that Dinner was ready.  
  
The door from the Quidditch Pitch opened quickly after that, with Ron charging in, his nose smelling for food. Ginny followed in after him, rolling her eyes.  
  
The Library Lovers were next, Albus, Minerva and Hermione all coming in calmly, met by Ron's expectant look at Harry, expecting the food Harry denied him until the others had arrived.  
  
Harry waved a hand and all the food was sitting on the table.  
  
In a few minutes, they were all sitting at the table; Ron eating like there was no tomorrow, while the others managed to eat with a little more dignity. Just a little bit/  
  
"Harry, um, why do you have pictures of the Professors on your wall?" Ron asked while eating a hot dog.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"Ron, Harry answered that question a few minutes ago." Ginny answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, just testing. Ha ha." Ron tried to cover it up as the table burst out into laughter.  
  
"Only kidding mate." Harry said in between short bursts of hysterical laughter, "Anyway, here's what happened..."  
  
For the next hour or so, Harry explained everything.  
  
This was met by total silence from Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Wow" was all they could say.  
  
Harry laughed at their responses.  
  
"Harry, is this yours?" Albus asked, holding up Harry's sketchpad.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah." Harry mumbled embarrassed.  
  
"Can I have a look?" Albus asked.  
  
"If you like," he shrugged, "They're not brilliant or anything, but go ahead."  
  
Albus opened it up and gasped.  
  
There was a picture of himself and Minerva sitting in his Office. Fawkes was even sitting in the background. It was shaded and looked life-like. He flipped over the page and saw a picture of Ron and Hermione, then of Harry and Ginny, then of Lily and James and so on. The pictures were in great detail and seemed to jump out at you, but the picture on the last page was amazing. It was Ginny, sitting outside the Burrow. Harry had used colour for it, making her hair shine in the sunlight. In the background, it showed Ron and Hermione shouting at each other.  
  
"Harry, these are amazing, and I've seen a lot of art in my time."  
  
"Thanks." Harry grinned shyly.  
  
"That won't do!" James shouted, appearing out of nowhere, and ignoring Harry's friends' shocked faces, he proceeded to speak at Harry.  
  
"We need to work on your charm! There's no way you can continue the Famous Potter Charm like that. Wait, SIRIUS. COME HERE!" James shouted.  
  
Sirius then appeared out of nowhere, shocking the other poor teenagers more.  
  
"Yeah James, I know. Whenever you disappear in the middle of planning a prank, I know something's wrong. So Harry, we really need to work on that, but we'll do so whenever you're finished here." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"As long as you do nothing really bad." Lily said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Aw Lily, all we were going to do was improve the charm, and maybe you know, start a new generation of Marauders with these fine people. But Gran, you can't punish them without proof." James whined.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Lily laughed.  
  
"Ah well, the children deserve to have fun while they can." Lily sighed.  
  
"True, true. Anyway, Harry has already started" Albus said.  
  
"What!? And you didn't tell us!" Sirius gave Harry the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Pretty much, but I'll give you a recording later."  
  
"Ok, and don't worry. At least Sirius isn't doing it." James said.  
  
"Aw Prongs, you know no one could do it without my brilliance." Sirius whined, just like James previously had.  
  
"Anyway," Harry interrupted, "These are my friends, Ron, Hermione, and my girlfriend Ginny."  
  
"Harry's got a girlfriend, Harry's got a girlfriend." James and Sirius chanted, only to put silent by a glare from Lily.  
  
"How do you do that Lily?" Minerva asked with interest.  
  
"Well, I don't know, must be a secret power or something." Lily laughed.  
  
"Mrs Potter, is it true that you liked to read?" Hermione piped up.  
  
"Please, just call me Lily, and yes, I did, and still do. I was like you in school, you know. Muggleborn, teacher's pet, Prefect and definite Cert for Head Girl."  
  
Hermione laughed nervously, "I suppose."  
  
They continued talking about their favourite books and subjects while the others just stared at the enthusiastic reading women.  
  
"If they were Superheroes, they would have little book signs, and quoting books would be their special power." Sirius joked.  
  
The other burst out laughing, and while Minerva and Ginny went to join the ladies present, the men gathered together for the "Updated Charming Class – Potter style." (I mentioned in Chapter 13 that they done this, this is just THEIR updated version).  
  
James and Sirius suddenly changed into suits, bringing out some diagrams and things, which scared Harry a little bit.  
  
"Ok Harry, let's get started." James directed Harry into a chair.  
  
"Now, elementary charming. You are a 'Golden Boy' Charming and polite. You don't get nervous, you always have a comeback, and you can definitely make the women go weak at the knees. Now, let's hear a sexy chuckle."  
  
Harry caught Ron's eye and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"Concentrate Harry, concentrate." Sirius urged.  
  
Harry, finally getting over the hysterical laughing, chuckled.  
  
"Good Harry, good." James congratulated.  
  
They spent the rest of this highly unusual time going over chat-up lines, charming lines, chat-up lines, anything in that area, and things you do and don't do, and also, his confidence.  
  
"Now Harry, you got it all down, but remember, no blushing, polite, charming, good comebacks – practically everything we have done today. Now, go off, and we shall have a surprise test soon."  
  
"You sound so much like your Grandmother there James." Albus chuckled.  
  
"That's good." James smiled goofily, changing his expression so that he looked like his Grandmother.  
  
They all laughed hysterically, Ron leaning on a hysterical Harry for support.  
  
This attracted the attention of the women, and James quickly changed his expression.  
  
They looked suspiciously at them.  
  
The men gulped nervously as one.  
  
"Harry, um, what did you want to tell me before?" Ron asked.  
  
"What-Oh yeah, perhaps not here." Harry answered.  
  
This was a complete lie, but they wanted to escape without being killed, and this was the first plan that came to Ron.  
  
They left under the desperate looks of the men and bolted it out of the door, arriving at Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"That was close, mate." Ron said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"I know, anyway, there is actually something I want to talk about. I don't want to play Seeker anymore."  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ron shouted.  
  
"No, but I think that I would do better as Chaser."  
  
"Well, if there is a practise soon, you should see how you do, before you make any rash decisions."  
  
"Um, Ron, there is one TONIGHT." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Oh." Ron laughed. "Anyway, I shall follow my Captain on his Chaser journeys!" He mock saluted.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Thanks mate. Anyway, let's go back and see what's left of the others."  
  
They walked back to the Apartment, there finding relative peace, which shocked them.  
  
"No bloodshed, no blood, no fights, what's wrong with you people?" Harry joked.  
  
"Well, we couldn't find out what was so funny, so we couldn't find a good excuse to kill them." Lily explained.  
  
"Ah, oh and Ginny, Ron thinks that it is a good idea, so we'll try it out the plan tonight, see how we go. Of course, I'll give the Marissa, Julie and Dean Firebolts."  
  
"You'll GIVE them Firebolts?" Ron asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah. I have an unlimited supply here anyway, in the store, so why not let them have them, to improve the team."  
  
Ron couldn't reply. It WAS a pretty good idea.  
  
"Sorry, what is going on here?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to change my position to Chaser, and Ginny will take my Seeker position, and I'll give the others some of the spare Firebolts."  
  
"Spare Firebolts?" Minerva said with a smile.  
  
"Well, the store here has hundreds. So why not give some to the team? Oh, and Ginny, we're going to have to rename your broom to the...Seeker Streaker." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok, ok." Ginny laughed.  
  
"How good are you at Chaser, Harry? I hope this move won't affect the team." Minerva asked. She was obviously used to have the Quidditch Cup in her cabinet now.  
  
"Well, why don't you all come and see." Harry said.  
  
There was a murmur of agreement, and they walked there, Harry talking to James.  
  
"You know, I did the same when I was in school. Scared the opposition to see me play Chaser. Seeker was relieved until my replacement came."  
  
"Cool. How do you think I'll do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, what the highest level you can put the simulators at?"  
  
"Veteran."  
  
"Well, put it on that, and see how you do."  
  
"Oklies."  
  
"Oklies?" James relied, obviously amused.  
  
"Yeah, it's a fun phrase!" Harry protested.  
  
James just chuckled and they continued with some small talk, soon arriving at the simulators.  
  
Harry grabbed his broomstick from the broom cupboard while the others settled themselves in the stands, and Harry walked in, dressed in his Gryffindor robes.  
  
He came in and talked with the referee, who changed the level of play in it, and told Harry to shake hands with the other Captain.  
  
The Commentary suddenly came on.  
  
"I'm your Commentator Jeff Baker, and welcome to another gruelling match in the Potter Games!"  
  
Ginny giggled at the title.  
  
"Hey," Harry shouted down from the pitch, "I couldn't come up with anything else. I'm not that creative you know."  
  
"We do." Shouted the others.  
  
Harry just shook his head with silent laughter.  
  
"Ok, now I want a clean game." The referee said.  
  
Harry and the other Captain nodded at each other.  
  
"Ok, 3,2,1, PHEET!"  
  
The match had started.  
  
Harry pushed off really well, grabbing a hold on the quaffle immediately, rushing towards the goal.  
  
"THERE'S POTTER, HE FAKES TO THE LEFT, PASSES TO BEST ON THE RIGHT. SHE'S SHOOTING FOR GOAL, NO WAIT! POTTER HAS GOT IT. E SHOOTS FROM 25 FEET! AND HE SCORES!"  
  
The others cheered.  
  
The game continued, Harry showing skills with the Quaffle, and the broom, that they never knew he had.  
  
Suddenly, the opposing Seeker caught sight of the Snitch, chasing after it, Harry's Seeker was not going to be able to catch him up, and if he caught it, it would be a draw.  
  
Harry saw this and charged forward with the Quaffle, dodging a Bludger and shot...  
  
"AND POTTER SCORES, JUST AS THE SNITCH IS CAUGHT. THE GOLD TEAM WINS! CAPTAIN POTTER SHOOTS A MAGNIFICENT LOB!"  
  
The others cheered and ran down to speak to Harry.  
  
"So, what did you think?" He asked.  
  
"Bloody brilliant, mate! I never thought I'd say this, but stick as the Chaser. You were spectacular mate!"  
  
Hermione didn't even scold for his language.  
  
"Harry, that was wow."  
  
"So I see that our endurance did help a bit then." A voice commented jokingly.  
  
Merlin and Godric stood there, a amused glint in their eyes.  
  
"Harry, why are you over there? Wait, you're here, who's over there, what- ?"  
  
"Ron, don't give yourself a headache mate. This is Godric and Merlin."  
  
There was silence from Ron.  
  
"Ron, hello?"  
  
Harry found Ron, sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Lovely to see we have that effect on people, isn't it Big Merl?"  
  
"It is, it is. Wait, did you just call me Big Merl?"  
  
"Yep." Godric said in amusement.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to NOT CALL ME THAT?"  
  
"A million times, Big Merl, a million times."  
  
"ARGH! You are so frustrating!"  
  
"I know. Fun, isn't it?"  
  
"Albus, please help me out here, will you."  
  
"I would, but there is a teenager in shock here, so perhaps you could save this for later."  
  
They reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Ok, now, Harry, conjure some water in a bucket, without your wand, or the incantation."  
  
"Right-eo."  
  
Five minutes later, Ron woke up spluttering, after being drenched by water.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Well, you collapsed." Godric said with a grin.  
  
"You're-you're-you're-MERLIN'S BEARD!"  
  
Harry, Godric and Albus all turned to look at Merlin.  
  
"WHY DO THEY KEEP SAYING THAT?" Merlin exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it shows your popularity." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, well, that's not AS bad then."  
  
"Gullible man." Godric muttered under his breath.  
  
Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing, but let out a little snort.  
  
"Anyway," Albus quickly said, covering for Harry's little slip, "Dinner is going to start in about 20 minutes, so we have to leave."  
  
"Ok Albus, but that is outside time, so that gives us about 2 and a half hours. Anyway, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, take this." Sirius said, thrusting a Potion at them.  
  
They looked at each other before downing them in one gulp.  
  
The others looked proudly on at the forms of the three untrained Animagus.  
  
Ron, with his love of flying, his speed, and his protectiveness, was a Falcon.  
  
Hermione, with his wisdom and knowledge, and her loyalty, was an Owl.  
  
Ginny, with her fierce temper, her speed and her ability to protect, was a Tabby Cat.  
  
They changed back, asking what Animals they could now train to be.  
  
Minerva looked proud of Ginny, probably because she was a cat, like herself.  
  
"Harry, what are you, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, um..." Harry hadn't told them yet, about his 'extra' skills.  
  
"I'm a multi-Animagus."  
  
The others looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Good one Harry." Hermione laughed, but looking at him, saw that was actually being serious, and stopped laughing.  
  
"Harry, just a test then, to prove to the non-believers." Hermione said, signalling over to a hysteric Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Ok," he said with a shrug, "Sit down everybody, and give me some requests."  
  
The others sat, and Sirius started by shouting out "Phoenix."  
  
Harry instantly became a Phoenix similar to Lily.  
  
"Pink Panther." Hermione shouted.  
  
The others stopped and stared at her.  
  
"Muggle TV show," she muttered.  
  
Harry happily obliged, and so he got a lot of response out of the excited group.  
  
He went through others such as a Lion, a Dragon, even a spider, causing Ron to scream like a little girl as Harry jumped on him.  
  
Eventually, they stopped about 20 minutes after they began, and settled themselves down.  
  
"Any more surprises Harry?" Ginny asked. "Say, you're a Metamorphamagus, or, you can make perfect weapons with one wave of your hand." She giggled, as did Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well..." Harry replied.  
  
"You can, can't you mate?" Ron asked, clearly finding it all amusing.  
  
"Pretty much." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, what can't you do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well...I can't dance." Harry said.  
  
"Easily fixed Harry. I'm sure Tonks would love to help you. Go at your usual time. She is a brilliant dancer." Replied Sirius.  
  
"Anyway, I hear from a Little Lion that there is a Masquerade Ball at Christmas this year." Harry said, with a pointed glare over at Godric, who turned away whistling.  
  
"Can I not keep ANYTHING a secret with you?" Albus said, slightly exasperated.  
  
"Apparently not." James said, laughing at his Grandfather's face.  
  
"Well, I might as well tell you. We are also having students perform songs. So if you get a band together, play a song, it will be good. All you would need to do would be to figure out a name."

They looked at each other, deciding to discuss it later.

"Anyway, what about Marauder names?" James asked.

"Well, I am Gryffin, as you probably know." Harry said, grinning.

"Well, I guess I'll be Hunter." Ron said, also grinning.

"I'll be...Tellect." Hermione said.

"I wonder why?" Ron muttered, illustrating a 'Hermione' face.

"Then I guess I'll be Tabby." Ginny decided.

"We knight thee the New Generation of Marauders. May you bring laughter, joy and pranks to Hogwarts and beyond." Sirius said, smiling.

"Thanks, anyway, dinner's soon, isn't it?" Ron said with a hungry expression on his face.

"Yeah, so, why don't we get out of here and get down there?" Harry said, the same look gracing his face.

"We get the hint." Minerva said with a smile.

"We know." Ron and Harry replied together, innocent expressions lighting up their faces.

"They have a point Minerva." Albus said. Minerva just shot him a dirty look.

"Ok everybody, hold on to me." Harry said, sticking out his arm. After saying goodbye to everyone, they arrived back in Albus' office, and leaving Albus and Minerva off, Harry took his friends back into the trunk.

"Ok Harry, why did you bring us back here?" Hermione asked sounding exasperated.

"Well, I was thinking about a little prank, you know, to show that Marauders are back and better than ever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into dinner soon after, trying to hide the grins that played on their faces.

Harry caught Albus' eye and grinned.

They sat down as dinner was already started and just as they made to get some food, Harry waved his hand.

The prank had started.

Shouts and screams were suddenly heard across the Hall.

People had been turned into different foods, from chicken legs to a pea. Roars of laughter came from those who had not been affected, and someone shouted across the Hall. "Look at Snape!"

True enough, the Potions Master was now an onion.

Well, it might have been him, who knew?

The other Professors were similar, even Albus was piece of steak, Minerva a sausage.

A sign suddenly came into the air.

A Golden 'M' with a Tabby Cat, an Owl, a Falcon and a Gryffin with a Phoenix on it's back surrounding it. Golden handwriting came up.

_"The Marauders are back and better than ever. Beware. Messrs Gryffin, Hunter, Tabby and Tellect." _

(AN – I know Hermione and Ginny are girls, but it looks cool this way.)

People looked at each other in fear, they had ALL heard of the Marauders, and now they were back and better than ever? Merlin help them.

Teachers and students alike all looked around.

Only 4 certain students and 2 Professors had any idea who it was. They wouldn't tell the others...yet.

Soon after, Albus had changed the students (and teachers) back into themselves and dinner had finished, many students walking up to their Common Rooms, talking about their experiences as a vegetable or piece of meat alike.

"Potter. A word if you please." Minerva shouted over the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

Harry pushed his way through the wave of people, promising Ron to meet him at the Quidditch Pitch for their practice in an hour, and eventually managed to reach Minerva after about a minute or so.

"Follow me." She said calmly.

Wondering how he would be killed for turning her into a sausage, he walked calmly. As his father had said, never show weakness.

They soon reached Albus' Office and entered. After the door was shut, Minerva smiled and sat him down, Albus appearing after about a minute.

"Ah Harry, my boy. How did you ever get people to change into the food they were eating? That is highly advanced Transfiguration."

Minerva smiled proudly at this.

"Well, it was a made up spell. It is sort of like the Animagus transformation, but people become the food. I was thinking of transfiguring some people into knifes and forks, to chase them round a bit, but I thought that would be a little extreme."

Albus chuckled.

"I myself was a Transfiguration Professor, but I have never seen anyone do that to such an extent before."

"Well, it was just like Grandmother's Chess Set."

"Yes, that was impressive, wasn't it?"

"Very." Harry said, chuckling at the blush creeping unto Minerva's cheeks.

"Blushing Minerva? I haven't seen you blush for many years. Well, apart from the time that the original Marauders..."

"I'm cutting you off right there. That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. One that I would not like to relive."

"Well, you really don't have to. Harry could of course view it in my Pensieve. Would you prefer him to see or hear it?"

"Hear." She replied grudgingly.

"Well, it was one Sunday Lunchtime about 15 years ago. Minerva was sitting eating her lunch as usual until there was a sudden rush of boys running at her from all of the Houses, all but the Marauders of course, all declaring her love and asking her to choose themselves to love.

Minerva, even after threatening detentions couldn't get them to back off, as they said they would love to spend extra time with her, so in the end she ran into the back chambers and barricaded the doors."  
  
Harry burst out laughing at this.  
  
"If that was all, they all sang out together, "WE LOVE MINNIE!" The only way to get them to back off was to convince the Marauders to take off the spell. In the end, all the boys ran off, bright red, and when Minerva finally came out, she was blushed red herself."  
  
Harry couldn't help himself now and burst out laughing hysterically, holding onto a just as hysterical Albus for support.  
  
"Stop laughing, that was NOT funny." Minerva shouted over the hysterical men, but this just made them laugh harder.  
  
Some 20 minutes later, Albus and Harry had calmed down enough to sit properly without falling off the chair. Albus telling Harry (using Mind Speech) that he would show it to him in his Pensieve that night.  
  
"Well, there was one advantage." Minerva said, surprising them both. "They all sat quietly in my lessons for weeks after, not daring to look me in the eye."  
  
Albus warmly chuckled, Harry joining him.  
  
"Well, as much as I would love to continue listening to this all, I have to go to Quidditch Practice. We've got to do some plays, and also, I want to start working with Julie and Marissa, so we can get our teamwork sorted, so I'm going to get their brooms and I'll see you later."  
  
"That's very generous, Harry." Albus said, the twinkle in his eye ever brighter.  
  
"Well, we want to win, and this shall help. They can keep them if they want." Harry said, shrugging off the compliment.  
  
"Goodbye." Harry said, pressing the button to take him to his Quidditch Pitch.  
  
After collecting his broom and the three Firebolts from the store, Harry left the trunk, appearing on the Pitch itself.  
  
Seeing as the rest of the team should be arriving in half an hour, Harry decided to fly about.  
  
As he pushed off and took into the air, all of the troubles that plagued him in his everyday life left him.  
  
The rest of the team soon arrived, and before they noticed the other brooms Harry had, he came over to them.  
  
"Hi guys, welcome to Quidditch Practice. Now, before we begin, I have something for three of our new recruits. You see, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all have their own brilliant brooms," Harry started.  
  
"Which Harry made for us," Ron cut in.  
  
"Yes, which I made for them, however, I also have something for you Dean, Julie and Marissa. Hold on a second."  
  
Harry left the three anxious teenagers for a second and walked over, grabbing the wrapped broomsticks, and walked back, handing one to each of the three.  
  
"Here you go." Harry said, signalling for them to open them.  
  
Harry waited a second before the girls' excited screams became the girls' excited Harry hugs.  
  
"You got us FIREBOLTS?" Seamus shouted.  
  
"Yep, you all deserve them, and before you mention it, money was not a problem.  
  
"I know." Ron grinned.  
  
"Anyway, shall we get ready?" Harry asked, and as they nodded.  
  
"Everybody up in the air, just passing the Quaffle around." He said, still finding it unusual that he was Captain.  
  
After an hour or so, Harry called it a night, and grabbing Ron's arm, took them into their dorm.  
  
"Ok Ron, you go into the Apartment, I'll get the girls."  
  
Ron nodded and climbed down the ladder while Harry got the two girls.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the four were sitting in Harry's Apartment.  
  
"So Harry, what do you want to talk to us about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, this Masquerade Ball. They need bands, and I was thinking..."  
  
"We know what you are thinking Harry. Now the question is, can anyone play an instrument and/or sing? I mean, I can sing ok, and I can play the keyboard."  
  
"Well, I can play the base guitar, and I can sing as well." Hermione said.  
  
"Drums, and yes, I can sing." Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Well, I can play the guitar, and I guess I can sing as well." Harry said.  
  
"How did you learn to play Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, Dudley had a little phase where he wanted to play one, but he found he couldn't, so he gave it up. They dumped it in my room, and also the book, so I taught myself."  
  
"Wicked, mate!" Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Where would we get the instruments, and costumes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Room of Requirement." Harry answered.  
  
"What about a name?"  
  
"What about Phoenix Flame?" Ron suggested.  
  
The others looked at him, shocked.  
  
"What?" He asked nervously.  
  
"You had a GOOD idea? Somebody call a Healer!" Ginny said, pretending to be concerned.  
  
"Ah guys, I can pull through sometimes." He said with a shrug, causing the others to laugh.  
  
"Wow, that was an amazingly quick band creation." Harry commented.  
  
"I know. But we have to choose songs. I think we should do four, one for each of us." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Good idea. We'll have to think it through, then get the music."  
  
"Ok. Well, what about heading to bed? I am tired, and I also want to see this thing..."  
  
"What thing, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll show you tomorrow." He promised, and after leaving the girls back in the Common Room, he fell into bed, asleep a few minutes after his head touching the pillow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Next chapter will include – Minerva lovers - the viewing and another gift for Harry!


	16. The 'blush', a Phoenix, a Concert and Pi...

Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers!

I have been away on holiday, so I am sorry for the delay!

Also, the Writer's block is back, so do not expect this to be my best chapter, but I shall try my best!

**WARNING – THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SWEARING AND BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!!** (My friends have rubbed off on me I'm afraid. Don't worry, the images are funny, but can make you shudder...)

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot. Anything else belongs to others. Harry Potter and all related characters to J.K. Rowling, and the songs to their owners.

**Also, check out my new story...Harry Potter and the Founders of Hogwarts!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Minerva McGonagall, Professor Of Transfiguration, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting eating, occasionally talking to Albus or glancing around at the students, especially Potter and Black._

_As much as she loved her Grandson, she was one of the few specific targets of his pranks, and many a night, she had him cleaning something around the school._

_Why cleaning? Well, Minerva knew that James hated cleaning, and any time that he pranked her, that would be his punishment._

_Only last night he had been cleaning her room up, sorting her extensive files from A-Z. Unfortunately, he only got to L, so she would have to do it herself._

_How wrong she was._

_Suddenly, an influx of boys ran towards her, all trying to grab her attention._

_Albus himself looked confused._

_She noticed that every boy in the school, bar the Marauders, was declaring their love to her, or asking them to marry her. Some even tried to climb over the table, causing her to slowly back herself into Teachers' chamber._

_She quickly locked the door, which was lucky, as there were hundreds of poundings on it, all threatening to knock the door down._

_She was going to make James serve detention for this from now until Christmas._

_Her planning was disturbed by a shout of "WE LOVE MINNIE!"_

_OK...from now until the end of the year._

_Suddenly the banging stopped, and she could here the boys running away in embarrassment._

_She came out of the room bright red, and didn't even take back her eat, but stormed up to where James and Sirius were laughing._

_Remus was trying to signal for them to stop._

"_Moony, relax, she will cool down in a minute. Anyway, that has to be the best prank I have ever pulled."_

_Remus was still signalling._

"_Moony, relax, you didn't even do anything. Anyway, she doesn't know it was me. She knows I am resistant to things like that. She loved it I'm sure."_

_Moony started squeaking._

"_Moony, stop squeaking, and what are you looking at?" _

_He turned around and immediately stopped laughing._

_Minerva was absolutely seething._

"_JAMES POTTER! DETENTION FOR 5 WEEKS AND 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" She shouted at him._

_She really did want to put him in detention for the rest of the year, but Albus would have cut it down._

_The Gryffindors glared at James, especially those affected by the prank._

Harry was in hysterics.

That had to be one of the funniest pranks he had ever seen, especially the last part where his dad had been talking about it and his Grandmother was right behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was brought out of his dream/viewing by Lily, who flew in the open window, accompanied by another Phoenix.

"_Lily, who is this?"_ He asked curiously, and with good reason.

The Phoenix that was with her with as black as night, gold and silver lightning bolts were displayed down it'd back, and it's piercing blue eyes just like his Grandfather's, only added to it's beauty.

"_This is Firon, _(pronounced Fe-ron) _I met him whenever I was hunting in the forest. He has been there for many years, waiting for a new Master, and I thought..."_

"_That maybe he would like me."_ Harry completed.

"_Yes. Also, he would be good company for me, and I'm sure dad would like someone else to talk to." _Lily added.

"_Hi Firon. I am Lily's Master, Harry. She said you were looking for a new Master?"_ Harry asked Firon.

"_Hello, my Lord Gryffindor."_ Firon chirped, bowing to Harry in respect.

"Just call me Harry. My Lord Gryffindor is way too formal for me."

"_OK, Harry. Yes, I am looking for a new Master, and Lily said that you may be able to care for me?"_

"_Well, yeah. I mean, I never really see Lily much, as she talks to her father so much, so maybe it would be good for all of us if you wanted to join us."_

"_I would find that well."_ Firon chirped.

Harry smiled at his new Phoenix.

"_So, who was your old Master?"_ Harry asked, interested.

"His name was Godric Gryffindor. He told me that once he passed away, I should wait in the forest, for a new Master. You look so much like him."

"_Well, as you said before, I am Lord Gryffindor."_

"_True."_

Lily soon joined in and they talked until time for breakfast came around, where they decided to join him.

Harry silently laughed as he appeared in the Great Hall, a Phoenix on each shoulder.

He sat down, and noticed to his shock, that the Hall was empty.

'I've never been the first one here before.' Harry chuckled to himself.

He poured himself some tea, avoiding food, as his stomach was still a little tender.

Soon, Albus and Minerva walked in talking.

"I'm telling you, Minerva, he just vanished."

"Albus, maybe he just woke up."

"Perhaps, but...Harry! What happened? And why is there another Phoenix on your shoulder?" Albus asked, walking over and sitting next to him, Minerva rolling her eyes before joining them.

Harry finished his tea and launched into an explanation of what he had seen.

Minerva lightly hit her husband on the back of the head.

"Albus, what have I told you before?" She asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. Anyway, who is this?" He asked, stroking Firon.

"Well, this is Firon. Lily brought him to me last night, and he let me keep him. He was Godric's."

Minerva was staring at the bird.

"Harry, that is a Lightning Phoenix. They were thought to be extinct." She said, still awed at the Phoenix.

"I never knew that." Harry admitted.

"Well, you know now." Albus chuckled, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Captain Obvious." He muttered under his breath.

Minerva caught this and laughed.

"Anyway Harry, I believe we should sit at our normal places, because I have the feeling that the rest of the school may be suspicious if we are all sitting together...at Gryffindor table."

Harry smiled and waved them goodbye, secretly going over the final details for the latest Marauder prank, which would take place at breakfast.

He sent Lily and Firon up to Albus' Office before the crowds came in, and soon enough the students had soon all arrived, including the rest of the Marauders.

Harry grinned as they finished their plans. They were going to have a practice in the Hall, for the Ball, and they were going to incorporate a prank into it at the same time.

Suddenly, a guitar, a bass guitar, a drum kit, a keyboard and a saxophone were conjured up at the front of the Hall, much to the confusion of the occupants, well, at least until the four went over.

They had practiced for this inside Harry's trunk, and to be honest, it was all Harry could do not to burst out laughing at what they had planned.

Harry waved his hand, casting the appropriate people ready for their prank, and Harry cast a Sonorous Charm on himself.

"Hi everybody. We are going to play a little music for you today, but all will be explained in a few minutes, after you see. Now, we have a few songs coming up, with the singing talents of some of the people in this room, so, we'll start with a song called 'Hey Mickey.' Take it away Ron."

Ron grinned as Ron started his drum solo.

Suddenly, the female teachers got up, now wearing matching pink cheerleading outfits, complete with Pom Poms, and started clapping and singing.

"_Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey."_

The other instruments now joined in.

"Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey..."

The students and male teachers roared in laughter, especially as the solo started, and Minerva jumped out and started singing, including an especially funny, but admittedly good, dance. The others female teachers started dancing as backing dancers.

"Hey Mickey.

You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Mickey  
  
Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey."

At this point, Minerva grabbed Albus, who was laughing like there was no tomorrow, and pulled him up to dance, and with a wink at the students, he enthusiastically danced with her, causing the students to laugh even more, especially at the way the Headmaster handled the situation.

Minerva continued singing.

"Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey.

Hey Mickey

Now when you take me by the... who's... ever gonna know  
Every time you move I let a little more show."

There were a few whistles as Minerva danced a little closer to Albus, and lifted her skirt up a bit.

"There's something you can use, so don't say no, Mickey.  
  
So come on and give it to me anyway you can."

Even more catcalls and wolf whistles came as she sang that line.

"Anyway you want to do it, I'll take it like a man  
Oh please baby, please don't leave me in this jam Mickey."

"Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey."

The other female teachers joined in again.

"Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey..."

Minerva started a solo again, slowly fading out.

"Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey."

The teachers struck a pose at the end, and laughs, cheers and claps filled the Hall.

They all sat back down again, still in their Cheerleader uniforms, well apart from Albus of course.

Harry cast a Sonorous on himself again.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, you're probably wondering why they aren't shouting at us right now?"

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Well, we set it so that they wouldn't actually come out of this state for a time, so we can run away after."

There were laughs at this.

"Now, next we have another classic song. Hermione, you take the sax, as we don't need bass here. Anyway, this song is called 'Mustang Sally."

Harry grinned and suddenly, Albus, Snape, Hagrid and Flitwick were all standing on the stage, dressed in different coloured suits and sunglasses. (Albus had red, Snape had green, Flitwick had blue and Hagrid had yellow.)

The music started, and the four started a rhythmic dance movement, joined by some of the female teachers.

"Mustang Sally  
  
Guess you better slow that Mustang down  
  
Mustang Sally, now baby  
  
Guess you better slow that Mustang down  
  
You've been running all over town  
  
Ooh, I guess you gotta put your flat feet on the ground  
  
Sing it, too long time, girls."

At this point, Albus and Snape started dancing closely with their partners, Minerva and Rolanda Hooch respectively. Actually, close wasn't actually the right word, but I think that your mind can get the idea.

The students gaped.  
  
"All you wanna do is ride around Sally (ride, Sally, ride)  
  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally (ride, Sally, ride)  
  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally (ride, Sally, ride)  
  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally (ride, Sally, ride), tell you  
  
One of these early mornings  
  
I'm gonna be wiping those weeping eyes, yeah, alright  
  
I bought you a brand new Mustang (ride)  
  
It was a nineteen sixty five  
  
Now you come around, big fine woman  
  
Girl, you won't, you won't let me ride  
  
Mustang Sally, now baby (Sally, now baby)  
  
Guess you better slow that Mustang down (down), alright  
  
You've been running all over town  
  
Oh, I guess you gotta put your flat feet on the ground  
  
Oh yeah, baby, you gotta put your flat feet

All you wanna do is ride around Sally (ride, Sally, ride)  
  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally (ride, Sally, ride)  
  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally (ride, Sally, ride), ah yeah  
  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally (ride, Sally, ride)  
  
One of these early mornings  
  
I'm gonna be wiping those weeping eyes, yeah  
  
Oh yeah, baby, come on, boys  
  
Those weeping eyes, oh yeah, babe (Sally)  
  
Those weeping eyes (Sally), yeah hey, yeah  
  
Those weeping eyes (Sally), yeah yeah (Sally)  
  
Oh, those weeping eyes (Sally)  
  
Those weeping eyes (Sally), those weeping eyes (Sally)  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, hey yeah

The song finished and the whole Hall cheered again. Seeing the couples dance like that was definitely something that was something unexpected, even though they were spelled to be like that, you never knew...

Once again, Harry waited until they had calmed down before speaking again.

"Now, I hope you enjoyed your teachers dancing like that."

A cheer rang up, as well as a couple of shudders.

"For those who shuddered, which I know all of you want to, I do actually agree with that, and I know that my mind is now poisoned...Anyway, that will be available to buy. Now, for the last song today, we are going to sing a song ourselves. We encourage you to dance with people from other Houses, because we really do need to join together and put our differences aside. Now, enough with the doom and gloom, and we shall sing a song called 'What if God was one of us?'"

Harry nodded to the others and they began. Harry cleared a space at the front of the Hall for those who wanted to dance, and Hermione started to sing.

"_If God had a name, what would it be  
And would you call it to his face  
If you were faced with him in all his glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question?"_

Harry was pleased to see a lot of Inter-House dancing. Neville was dancing with Luna, and even Draco Malfoy was dancing Lavender Brown, shocking Harry, but then again, that was an improvement.

For the first time Harry could remember, everyone was up dancing, even the teachers, and no one cared what House another was in.

"_And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good  
yeah yeah, yeah, yeah yeah_

_What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home_

_If God had a face what would it look like  
And would you want to see  
If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
In things like heaven and in Jesus and the saints and all the prophets_

_And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home  
He's trying to make his way home  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the pope maybe in Rome._

_And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good  
yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home  
Just trying to make his way home  
Like a holy rolling stone  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Just trying to make his way home  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the Pope maybe in Rome."_

With that last note, they finished, and the roar of clapping and cheers shook the Castle to the core.

The four smiled and bowed.

"Everyone, thanks for listening, and I hope that maybe this one thing has helped some House Rivalries. You know, once Godric and Salazar were Best Friends, and they probably still are. The bad Slytherin was really his son, Salazar. The Founders didn't have any problems with each other. It's just bad History. So perhaps we can change it, and join together, for if not, Hogwarts will collapse from within. Now, we are going to split, because the spell is waring off. I pity those in Transfiguration right now, especially as the Cheerleading Outfit won't come off for a day or two. Let me ask, who is in Transfiguration now?"

Hermione coughed.

"That would be us, Harry."

"Bugger." Harry said.

"OK, it's apparently 6th Year Slytherins and Gryffindors, whoever got into that class..."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Minerva's enraged shout cut him off.

Harry flinched.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Detention. Marauders. 3 weeks. Files." She managed to get out before storming off to Transfiguration, no doubt trying to find the reverse for the spell.

The bell then rang.

"This isn't going to be a good lesson, is it?" Harry sighed.

His friends just shook their heads, but Ginny just smirked at them and ran to Charms, her first class of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another chapter...I loved writing this!

Please, please read my other story, as I would like to know what you think. Flames are happily accepted, as I want to have a barbecue before I go to school...

Next chapter contains... Transfiguration lessons, Albus' reaction, what really is in those files and another surprise...


	17. Transfiguration, Destiny's mistake and C...

Soooooo sooooooo sorry for this begin so late!

So much has happened, including a lot of coursework and so much homework I'm surprised I could breathe…10 months!

Also, the Writer's practically plugged me up, but there is a trickle. JK herself had Writer's block for like two years apparently, or something like that.

Songs are copyright of their owners.

(And I mightn't be sticking with the things I listed for this chapter - nope, not really at all, lol)

Warnings for swearing.

* * *

People sometimes said that the probability of something happening was the chance of there being a cold day in hell.

The day whenever Minerva McGonagall's clothes were made into a luminous pink cheerleader costume, and the day that she danced (rather questionably) with the Headmaster could be considered one of those days for all the students at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately for the Marauding Trio, who were currently making their damning walk towards the Transfiguration classroom, apparently the people in hell decided for a little change in plans…helped along by themselves of course, but one does not panic over such small details when on pain of death and dissection.

Harry could have sworn that even Peeves sent him a consoling look as he swooped past, away from Filch, but a brief flicker was all he caught…small details again not very important.

However, as if to make it worse, it was actually a very chilly day for October, and being stuck in a short pink skirt did not help Minerva's mood in the slightest.

And by the time they sat down, Godric was talking to him in his head, helping him plan escape routes by the nearest exits, including the window.

Being twelve floors up, Harry considered that plan B for now.

But he was willing to do it if the time came.

"You think she'd find it funny?" Ron asked nervously, running his hands through his hair, which had slowly grown darker in shade since the previous year.

Hermione looked at Harry, obviously hoping for a yes, but also believing it was a no.

"Not a chance. It would be a cold day in hell when she enjoys that."

A slam and the sounds of heavy footsteps turned the now deathly-silent class towards their steaming Professor, who walked in with as much dignity as she could muster.

And, in a motion that would have made even Snape proud, turned to face the class.

"Turn to page 394."

The class was already at the right page by the time she finished articulating.

"Today, we shall be discussing, and demonstrating, human transfiguration."

The Trio looked at each other in fear, which Minerva noticed with a flash of amusement.

One Transfiguration and embarrassment deserved another.

"This particular session involves human transfiguration into animals - from butterflies to dragons - however, this can have certain effects. For example, one's hearing may be sensitised, or strength may be increased. Also, ears and tails, even wings, have been known to stay on for a length of time longer."

The class paled.

"So, with that said, are there any volunteers?"

Not a person twitched, fearing that a slight movement may bring the woman's attention (and wand) upon them.

"None at all?" She asked, obviously having expected this.

Ron, obviously more scared than everyone else in the room, done the only thing he could to secure he would be safe.

He kicked Harry in the leg.

"Ah!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his ankle (the spot he had been kicked) while glaring at Ron, who looked away innocently.

"Mr Potter, I'm glad you volunteered, please step up to the front."

Harry gave Ron a look that clearly said he would pay, to which the red head, at the moment, smiled at, for having saved his bacon at the present time.

Harry could already hear his Dad and Sirius pitch in ideas.

He stood up slowly, now looking at his Grandmother who was in 'strict teacher' mode (even in her current state of dress, which looked nothing less than having gotten dressed in the dark, with help from Dobby - which reminded him he would have to talk to the elf soon), although a small ray of amusement was shining through.

Harry said a silent prayer to any higher deity that he would survive the next couple of minute.

"Now, since Mr Potter…volunteered…," Ron coughed. "We shall begin one of a series of demonstrations," Ron then turned pale, "Beginning with turning Mr Potter into a snake, and ending with…say Mr Weasley as a ferret." Ron looked faint, and Harry hid a grin.

She then turned back towards Harry, whose grin died faster than the speed of sound, and instructed him to stand still before she waved her wand, and a dark green light engulfed him.

He felt himself shrink, his arms retracted and several other things, and before he knew it, he was indeed a snake.

Unfortunately, he didn't understand a word they were saying around him, despite the curious looks.

"_Bugger…damn this snake thing…"_

'_**I will pretend I didn't hear that.'**_

'_What…who is this?'_

'_**I believe we have only met the once, whenever that Gryffindor imbecile decided to take all the credit for out school.'**_

'_Salazar Slytherin…what are you speaking to me for? And why only when I'm a snake?'_

'**_The second answer would be because _dear _Gryffindor is afraid of snakes and refuses to stay to speak to you in this form. The second of these answers would be that you may be a Gryffindor dunderhead, but also a partly Slytherin dunderhead as well, thanks to my Heir - who I shall not truly get into speaking about at the moment - and partly become of some distant blood relation - however, I believe, and I have dreaded saying this for many years to any child, we need to talk.'_**

'_Um…ok…'_

'_**What you may not have heard before, is that I am what people like to call Fate. I have an influence of the way people's lives, effectively, are lived. However, what the people who chose the jobs forgot to realise, whenever they put Godric as Destiny, is that the man regularly screws up, and rushes into things nineteen times out of twenty.'**_

'_You can say that again.'_

'_**And, with you and your friends, Godric has made one heck of a mistake.'**_

Harry was silent.

'_**As while you are indeed his Heir, as well as the Heir of Merlin, you are my Heir also.'**_

'_Well, that's certainly interesting…I really should be shocked, you know, but I just can't be…I am just getting used to all this…you said something about my friends as well?'_

'_**Indeed. What you have never been told, as has no-one else, is that a Prophecy was made many thousands of years, concerning the Heir of the Legends, with his 'league of warriors' if you will. This league consists of the representative Heirs, friends of the Heir, who help defend the world from a great evil. This also consists of those you select to fight, to be known as the 'Order of the Dragon', due to the Founders' love of those Magical Creatures.'**_

'_Still not surprised…I can pick out in my mind already who these people are - should I assemble them?'_

'_**What you have to understand is that the chosen must be trained as early as possible, and while one is indeed the right age, the others' time of power inheritance has come and gone.'**_

'…_and that's what we blame Godric for?'_

'_**That is exactly what we blame Godric for. Now, because of this, there are several options from these representative Heirs, and as their Leader and true Heir, you must select one of several paths, none of which are easy. It is also your job, apart from this, to train the Order of the Dragon, and these Heirs, yourself, and this is not currently possible, not even within your trunk.'**_

Harry was aware of the time slowly passing around him, and he was aware he didn't have much choice in the matter.

'_And they need to be trained by me? Myself?'_

'_**Basically, yes. Otherwise, when the time comes, the Prophecy will not correctly come to pass. And that would be a most disastrous thing for the future of the Wizarding World.'**_

'_You're not making this any easier.'_

'_**I know.'**_

Silence.

'_What are my options?'_

'_**The first is to do something similar to what your friends Hermione did…to travel back several months in time, into your old body, so that your friends would receive their inheritance on your birthday. However, this would still take a month of two to fully develop in them at this time, for some unusual reason. However, this would also help you establish yourself as Heir of Slytherin in the eyes of the public, instead of the Heir of Gryffindor, despite that you are, another would represent that, and true Heritages would be revealed later.**_

'_**The second is less extreme, but I must say it is not the best idea. What this is, is that that you would share your power amongst them, they would be fairly strong, a lot less stronger than Albus and Tom, about half of their power weaker, but still strong for any Wizard or Witch. You would stay in this time, but it would be too inconvenient to train so many people in so short a time. You would of course still be strong, but not nearly as strong as before - I would still say a very high level however, so that would not be too big a concern however, unless you did something drastic.'**_

'_They've trained themselves…'_ Harry started.

'_**No offence, Harry, but despite some being fit, and one being 'swotted up', they could not last a minute in a Battle against a Death Eater. I don't mean to offend their skills, but they need to train properly. And in Muggle fighting as well. This is no joke now, this is War. You must take every advantage.'**_

'_What's the final option?'_

'**_The final option is that you would go to the beginning of July, into your old body. From there you would contact the necessary people and would sort out training, admittedly away from the Order's watchful eye and under the watchful eye of yourself. You already know what they need to be taught. And once you gain access to your trunk once again and your powers, you shall be able to develop yourself further. I believe that you have not studied Occlumency _**(sorry if I've said otherwise before)**_, and that shall take up to a year to fully complete, before you could even begin to call yourself a proper Occlumens.'_**

'_What would my powers be like from my birthday? And the others?'_

'_**When your birthday would arrive, you would be more powerful than Albus Dumbledore, the thought-to-be strongest wizard in the world, by a good amount. Not a chip on your old amount of course, but you would never have used such power in a lifetime, and you would have all the power you would need. Your friends would be about as strong as Tom, who is less powerful than Albus by a minimal amount. It would then be your choice of what you release to the public.'**_

'_And I have no other choice?'_

'_**Of course. If you choose none, I can guarantee that you would survive…your friends and all those you care about would be murdered however. You would slowly go mad in despair, and eventually kill yourself. I would therefore recommend one of the first three.'**_

That was clearly obvious to Harry.

'_I would choose the last…when would I be going?'_

'_**About now…however, and this is very important, be very careful of what you decide to choose again. The enemy surprised is the enemy who quicker underestimates his opponents. By the way, myself and Godric shall remember this…make sure you make the most of it.'**_

'_Wait!'_

'_**Yes?'**_

'_Well, I'll be bored at the hell-hole of Privet Drive…would you guys talk to me there? It's better than just doing nothing really…'_

'_**We would be delighted. Oh, and just so you should know, you'll be scrawny again, so you better get in shape.'**_

And before Harry could think another this, his world went black for a second, before he opened his eyes once more, and found himself sitting quietly in the car of one, Vernon Dursley.

* * *

I really like the idea of doing something like that, myself, and I will put up a new story for this series, Harry Potter and the Order of the Dragon, up a.s.a.p.

It leads off from this, and I have so many good ideas for it :D.

Please review, and keep and eye out for the new one, and for a summer that Harry will never forget.

(And yes, you will see Minerva in something flattering and pink:D)

You may ask why I did it, and that's for several reasons.

For one, again, because I like the idea, and two, because I think the way I've done things won't lead properly to his seventh year. And I know you_ all_ want to see more Fred and George, Bill and Charlie, and more Voldie, so I'll definitely deliver.


End file.
